Rivals and Romance
by Ravenclawillusions
Summary: I admit that I'm the competitive type. So years ago, when my dad pointed out a certain platinum blonde boy on the train platform, I accepted the challenge to beat him at everything; and succeeded, mind you. We have been in competition ever since. This rivalry has worked for five years – so why isn't it fun anymore?
1. Chapter 1:Train Tension

Author's Note:

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!

Here is the story summary: I admit that I'm the competitive type. So years ago, when my dad pointed out a certain platinum blonde boy on the train platform, I accepted the challenge to beat him at everything; and succeeded, mind you. We have been in competition ever since. This rivalry has worked for five years – so why isn't it fun anymore?

I just want to let readers know that I have wanted to do a Scor-rose fan-fiction for a while now. After seeing how well received Paths of Prophecies has been, and with summer on the horizon, I decided to take on another story.

Thank you all for your support!

In this chapter, we see Rose start her journey to Hogwarts, at the beginning of sixth year. We are introduced to Lily and Albus Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy, as well as see a glimpse of the heated discussions that go on between Scorpius and Rose.

Let me know what you think!

Please Read and Respond!

Thanks,

xoxo

Ravenclaw_Illusions

…

* * *

I flipped the page of the book that I was _trying_ to read, as the compartment door slid open.

"Hey Rosie," Lily smiled as she took the seat across from me.

"Hello," I glanced down at the page I was on, trying to find my place.

"What are you reading?" She asked in a purposely annoying tone.

I slipped my bookmark into the crease of the book and shut it with an exasperated sigh. "Do you really want to know, or are you just trying to get me to put it down so I can give you attention?"

"You know my taste, if it was a book that I would find interesting, you would've recommended it as soon as I walked in." She gave me a knowing look. "So talk to me, Rose."

"Uh… Have you decided what classes you're going to take this year?" I asked, placing my book in my lap.

My little cousin, Lily Potter, has always been immature, silly and eccentric. What few people outside of our family knew was that she's exceptionally bright, and that nothing ever got passed her. We all find it oddly expected, but it's still disconcerting.

"I don't know," Lily replied. "I already went over the classes I should continue, if I want to work for the ministry, but I haven't made up my mind yet."

She wanted to be head of the Department of Regulation and Control of Magic.

"Well, you should have your pick of classes; you scored two more owls than Hugo."

"Hugo will be just fine."She raised her eyebrows at me.

The compartment door slid open, interrupting our conversation. Albus, and the bane of my existence, stepped inside.

During the holidays, Albus, is my cousin and best friend. While at Hogwarts, he's a traitor.

"Mind if we join you," Albus dropped into the seat beside his sister.

I glared at him, "Beginning your betrayal early this year, Al?"

Scorpius Malfoy, the source of said betrayal, sat down leaving a vacant space between us.

"Rose, please," Albus dragged his hand down his face, "It's a long trip, don't start."

"You'd think the summer would loosen you up a bit, Weasley," Scorpius said with a smug glint in his eyes. "Or maybe there's just no cure for being wound so tight."

"At least I'm not disgraceful, and indecent." I crossed my arms, as I spit out the words.

"I rather be disgraceful and indecent, than a stuffy old woman like you."

I rolled my eyes, "Troglodyte," I said under my breath.

"Shrew," he muttered back.

"We've been on the train for five minutes, and their fighting is already old." Albus said in a flat tone.

"I just imagine they're saying nice things." Lily looked over at her brother. "It's really entertaining."

"How so?"

She held up a finger to pause him, "Just watch."

"You're looking just as ghastly as ever, Weasley." Scorpius drawled while eyeing me out of the corner of his steel-grey eyes.

"You look breath taking, Rose." Lily mocked Scorpius' voice and puppet-ed the words with her hand.

"Right back at yah, Malfoy, what did you do hibernate all summer? You're practically translucent."

"But not as beautiful as you do, Scorpius." She said in a high pitched voice.

"Careful, don't breathe on me, I don't want to catch that leprosy that's seemed to have spread all over your face." He pointed at me with a look of disgust.

"I see the sun has made your freckles more prominent, I notice little changes in your appearance because I care," My little cousin continued to rewrite our conversation for her own pleasure.

"Lily!" I warned, "Stop it." … _And I do_ _not_ _sound like that!_

She replied in the high pitched voice in which she was mocking me in, "I love you Lily, but please direct your hilarity elsewhere."

Needless to say, it was a long train ride to Hogwarts.

…


	2. Chapter 2: Headaches

Author's Note:

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!

Here is the story summary: I admit that I'm the competitive type. So years ago, when my dad pointed out a certain platinum blonde boy on the train platform, I accepted the challenge to beat him at everything; and succeeded, mind you. We have been in competition ever since. This rivalry has worked for five years – so why isn't it fun anymore?

I just want to let readers know that I have wanted to do a Scor-rose fan-fiction for a while now. After seeing how well received Paths of Prophecy has been, and with summer on the horizon, I decided to take on another story.

Thank you all for your support!

In this chapter, we see Rose has to whip out her prefect's badge early into the start of the term. Her and Scorpius have another verbal duel – Albus has to separate them before things get ugly.

Let me know what you think!

Please Read and Respond!

Thanks,

xoxo

Ravenclaw_Illusions

…

* * *

The chatter of the Great Hall welcomed talk of summer holidays, and plans for the new school year. The merry ghosts greeting students at their house tables, loud conversations, and bright lights, diverted attention from the storm outside. If one only looked up he or she could spot the dark starless sky above us. It loomed over the Great Hall through its charmed ceiling, but no one seemed to have noticed.

"Good evening, Lady Rose, welcome back."

I looked up to see our house ghost, Nearly-Headless-Nick, smiling down at me.

"Thank you, Sir Nicholas," I replied with a slight inclination of my head.

He nodded back and coasted toward the other end of the Gryffindor table.

I rubbed my temples; after a long day of travel, otherwise my travel 'companions' – I use the term loosely, my forehead was throbbing and my neck ached. I took a deep breath and blocked the Hall, and its contents, out of my mind.

*Boom! *Crack! *Fizzle… *Fizzle…

I jolted upright and scanned the crowded Hall for the culprits. One would think that after a long train ride with two Slytherins and a Ravenclaw, I would find solace in my own house table. Unfortunately, that assumption would be wrong. The pair of students causing me to whip out my prefect's badge so soon was none other than our star quidditch players. Gryffindor's favorite chasers, Lysander Scamander, and I-wish-we-were-not-related James bloody Potter.

*Crack! *Pop! *Hiss…

A gold and crimson fireworks display appeared over the far end of our house table.

I was on my feet and stomping my way over within seconds – ten to be precise. Scamander, and my cousin, James were laughing as they continued their mayhem. It wasn't until I was standing right in front of them, pushing up the sleeves of my cardigan, that Scamander's face dropped. James continued to chuckle and disrupt the Hall's idle chit-chat as his blonde friend pawed at his shoulder.

I cleared my throat…

Scamander's eyes flashed quickly back and forth between us.

I folded my arms across my chest and started to tap my foot…

James remained standing casting his fireworks spells.

"I'm waiting…"

James' head perked up at the sound of my voice. "…'Til marriage?" He manipulated my words. "That's an excellent choice for you Rosie."

"Ten points, from each of you," I growled. "And Head Mistress McGonagall will hear about this."

"Gee, thanks Rose," Scamander muttered behind a childish pout.

"Way to undermine the house, little cousin. It's great to see your loyalty to your badge surpasses your loyalty to your house." James glared at me as he sat back down.

I walked away. My left eye was twitching and my chest burned – I hated taking away Gryffindor house points.

"You should see a healer about that." An all too familiar voice drawled out from behind me.

"Sod off, Malfoy," I snapped over my shoulder. I kept moving; trying to avoid his advances.

"Or what, Weasley?" He challenged me, with a hint of joy in his words.

"Or I'll deduct points from Slytherin." I stood still, refusing to face him.

"…On what grounds?"

"On the account of student harassment," I replied.

"…Than I'll have no choice but to take points from Gryffindor."

I turned immediately, "What gives you the right to take points away from me?" I snarled as I narrowed my eyes at his infuriatingly calm silver gaze.

He snickered, "Oh Weasley, it amuses me that you do not understand the fact that I am also a prefect, and you are abusing your title if you deduct points without legitimate reason. As a school prefect, I have a responsibility …"

I couldn't listen to his pretentious dribble any longer. "Oh please, as if anyone would believe you over me. Out of the two of us, you are the one that everyone would be suspicious of being crooked."

The calm faded from his eyes, which were clouded over. Rage and a whirlwind of emotional intensity created a storm in his defiant stare.

"That's enough," Albus stood in between us. "You should have never come over here. You told me you were leaving to use the bathroom." He scolded his friend. "And you," he turned around. "Even you know that that last comment was a low blow." Al proceeded to grab Scorpius by his sleeve and dragged him back to their house table, at the opposite side of the Great Hall.

I sat down. My headache suddenly worsened. I swear, I'm allergic to pompous, blonde, Slytherin pricks.

…


	3. Chapter 3: Progress My Arse

Author's Note:

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!

Here is the story summary: I admit that I'm the competitive type. So years ago, when my dad pointed out a certain platinum blonde boy on the train platform, I accepted the challenge to beat him at everything; and succeeded, mind you. We have been in competition ever since. This rivalry has worked for five years – so why did it stop being fun?

I just want to let readers know that I have wanted to do a Scor-rose fan-fiction for a while now. After seeing how well received Paths of Prophecy has been, and with summer on the horizon, I decided to take on another story

Hope you like it!

Special welcome to Cap'n give me some rum, HotDiamonds15, Darkmirror9, LittleFreak101, .52493499, DragonGlass, Swiming.96, and RobertaLongbottom16 for following this story!

Thank you all for your support!

In this chapter, we see Rose have a quiet moment away from everyone. We meet her best friend, Eleanor. We see her receive her schedule.

Let me know what you think!

Please Read and Respond!

Thanks,

xoxo

Ravenclaw_Illusions

…

* * *

 **Hogwarts…**

I scrawled the letters across the top of the page. I've always enjoyed writing out the school's name: the parallel lines of the capital 'H', the short wide 'o' that's sandwiched between the very linear 'H' and the looping fluid curvature of the 'g', the scrolling 'w', the way that the 'a' and the 'r' faced opposite directions – as if they were not on speaking terms, and the transition from the tall, narrow 't', to the short curled 's'.

It was just a beautiful word to write. I've always loved seeing the word at the top of the page, for my journal entries during the school year.

After the sorting, I sought refuge in the quiet boxed in area that was guarded by the scarlet bed curtains of my four poster bed. Most students, otherwise upperclassmen, stuck around the halls, and common rooms, after the first meal of the school year. Knowing this, and considering my headache, I took advantage of what little peace I could savor.

I sat in bed, taking the opportunity to document the details of my train ride, and dinner. James' and Lysander's foolish antics and my lovely run-in with a certain Slytherin – whom I rather not speak of…

The bed curtains parted revealing the face of Eleanor, my best friend, and dorm-mate. She silently crawled onto the end of my bed, and sat patiently as I finished writing.

I closed the cover of my new journal and looked at my friend.

"I saw you got into another little tiff with Malfoy." She eyed me warily, her grey eyes blinking exhaustion at bay.

I took a deep breath, "James and Scamander were already at it. So I had to go into 'prefect mode' and he saw the opportunity to twist my guts even further," I explained.

"It looked pretty bad, Rose." She stated – worry widening her eyes.

"Albus broke it up before things got ugly," I brushed off her concern. "Besides, it's not like I went looking for a fight."I added, suddenly feeling the need to defend myself.

"I know, I saw," She swept her straight dark hair out her face and over her shoulder. "Things usually don't get so heated between the two of you 'til midterms."

"Yeah, well, he's starting things off at midterm level arguments, this year." I rubbed the sides of my head – finding comfort in the pressure. "I don't know why, but things are different this year; I can feel it."

"But what would ever provoke him to go after you like that, the first night of the school year?" Eleanor yawned – covering her mouth daintily.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Maybe he missed me." Something inside of me flickered, I smirked at the idea.

Eleanor let out a loud throaty chuckle, holding her hand to her chest, and throwing her head back in pure amusement.

I had to admit, the thought was rather droll.

"So where were you?"I smiled, "Did you miss the train?"

She nodded. "Darren's cat got away from him, at Kings Cross."

Darren was Eleanor's little brother – he was just entering his third year at Hogwarts.

"Again," I giggled. "I swear he should just let the poor creature go next time. The cat obviously doesn't like him."

"I was all for leaving the both of them at Kings Cross and heading for the platform, but my mum and dad weren't exactly in agreement."She rolled her eyes.

"Well, just so you know – you weren't the only one punished by Darren and his cat." I shook my head just thinking about the day that I had.

"Lily?"She questioned with a smile.

Eleanor had a lot more patience for Lily than I did.

I nodded, "And Albus, _and_ Malfoy."

Her eyebrows shot up towards her hairline. "You shared a compartment with Lily, Al, and Scorpius Malfoy?"

"And no one was avada'd off the train," I smirked.

She grinned back at me, "What? No casualties. I'm so proud of you!"

"It's all about progress this year, Elle." I laughed, "It's all about progress."

…

* * *

 **The next day…**

As I sat at the front of the Gryffindor table, I listened to Eleanor talk about her summer.

"I told my father, never again." She made a sweeping motion with her right hand. "I will not spend an entire summer cut off from the magical world, traveling the jungles of hell, _ever_ again."

I hid my smile behind my goblet, taking a sip. "I missed you, Elle." I reached over and plucked another muffin from the basket on the table.

"Another one, Weasley?" Malfoy smirked as he stood behind where Eleanor was sitting. "I'd watch what you shove into that oversized mouth you have – don't want to start looking like your Gran, now – do you?"

I stopped, crushing the muffin in my fist. The crumbs fell onto the table, as I continued to stare.

"The only reason your father's family isn't in Azkhaban is because _my_ mother vouched for them. If she didn't cut your father a deal, he'd be rotting away like the rest of the death eaters, and you'd have never been born – you vile, pompous…"

Eleanor was motioning for me to stop, and discreetly pointing to the faculty table.

I tried to steady my breathing. My vision was sharp and focused on his slightly amused face. I could feel the blood pumping through my body, and in that moment, I felt as though I could kill him with my own hands. My neck was tightening, and my heart throbbed. Everything seemed to be stuck in slow motion.

"Ms. Weasley," The Headmistress addressed me from behind.

I turned around.

"Is something the matter, Ms. Weasley?" She took in the tableau of our frozen altercation.

"I … I …"

"Professor," Eleanor spoke.

"Yes, Ms. Longbottom?" The Headmistress did not seem to be in a good mood.

"Scorpius was antagonizing her. He insulted her, and made a rude comment about her grandmother. She was just defending herself."

The Headmistress's gaze shifted back over to me. "Is that true?"

I nodded my head, "Yes, Headmistress McGonagall."

She pursed her lips, which was not a good sign. "Mr. Malfoy," She stared across the table.

Malfoy's posture stiffened, "Yes, Professor?"

"What do you have to say in regards to the allegations against you?"

"I say, that Longbottom has a biased opinion. Rose was just insulting _my_ family, when her friend motioned for her to stop due to your presence near their house table."

"What an astute observation, Mr. Malfoy."

His stupid pale face smiled.

"This _is_ in fact the Gryffindor house table, and seeing as the Slytherin house table is on the opposite side of the Great Hall, I can only assume that you came over here to start an argument with Ms. Weasley."

I started to breathe easier.

"I hope that the both of you can learn to sort out your differences, otherwise it's going to be one long year that your professors have ahead of them." She handed the both of us pieces of parchment.

I glanced down at it realizing it was my schedule…. _Great, just bloody great._

I looked up to see that he was frozen, holding his schedule – eyes fixated on me.

 _Progress, my arse._

 _..._

Author's note:

Reviews are greatly appreciated! You might receive a sneak peek at my writing! Or, get some of your questions answered!

Let me know what you think!

Please Read and Respond!

Thanks,

xoxo

Ravenclaw_Illusions


	4. Chapter 4: Brewing

R&R4

Author's Note:

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!

Here is the story summary: I admit that I'm the competitive type. So years ago, when my dad pointed out a certain platinum blonde boy on the train platform, I accepted the challenge to beat him at everything; and succeeded, mind you. We have been in competition ever since. This rivalry has worked for five years – so why did it stop being fun?

I just want to let readers know that I have wanted to do a Scor-rose fan-fiction for a while now. After seeing how well received Paths of Prophecy has been, and with summer on the horizon, I decided to take on another story

Special shout out to tish1234, and Sherlock – it's a girl's name for being the first people to review this story! You Rock! Also, a special welcome to Sherlock – it's a girl's name, Nyx'sBlackRose, LoveLoganNiallGrey, tish 1234, kinnaan, and williukea for following and favorite-ing this story!

Thank you all for your support!

In this chapter, we get to see Rose and Eleanor's reactions to their class schedules – or more specifically, Rose and Malfoy's schedules. There is friction in Potions class.

Let me know what you think!

Please Read and Respond!

Thanks,

xoxo

Ravenclaw_Illusions

…

* * *

 **Potions….**

"That is not fair," Elle commented as we walked down the stairs – our schedules in her grasp.

"Tell me about it," I shook my head. "No one wins in this situation." I gripped my potions textbook close to my chest.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to talk with our Head of House during my free period." Eleanor muttered, still staring at our schedules.

I laughed, "I'm sure your dad cannot fix this."

She scoffed, "Than what good is he being here?"

"Think about it, Elle," I plucked my schedule from her hand. "I would have to drop half my classes and rearrange my schedule in order to get out of this, and I am _not_ sacrificing my future employment over a tosser like Malfoy."

With a shrug and a meek smile, my friend silently agreed with me.

"I simply will not allow him to bother me." I pushed the door open to the potions classroom.

"Famous last words," I heard Elle reply from behind me.

…

* * *

The Potions Master had given us assigned seats based on our scores from last year's final exam. Unfortunately, brewing was not Eleanor's best subject.

"Ah, Miss Weasley," The Professor ushered me to a desk in the corner of the room. "You share the top score with one other student. Please, take a seat," He motioned to the chair beside the wall. "Your brewing partner is not here, yet."

Without another word, I was left in exile in the far corner of the classroom. Elle frowned over her shoulder at me. She was stuck at a brewing station with a chatty Hufflepuff at the front of the room.

The room proceeded to fill as the minutes ticked by. Less and less vacant seats were available as the time drew closer to the start of the period. It wasn't until the very last seat was occupied that I finally conceded to the feeling of dread growing in my chest. My worst enemy was my brewing partner.

Class begun and there was no sign of him. I enjoyed working quietly and independent of a partner. I flipped the page of my textbook and got out of my seat to retrieve ingredients, when I walked into something solid…

"Oh, I'm sorry," I replied, staring down at my shoes.

I didn't realize exactly who I had bumped into until I was being shoved into our brewing station.

"Watch it, Weasley," He snapped – dusting off the front of his shirt.

I rubbed my hip, "I said I was sorry." I growled, "You know, the polite response would be to accept my apology and ask if I'm okay, but I'm sure manners elude you."

"I have manners," His calm was unsettling. "I just don't care about your well being, Weasley." He took a seat at our brewing station.

"…Than I retract my apology," I stated with my chin up. I then continued to carry out my task of retrieving potion ingredients.

As I neared the ingredients' cabinet, I could see Elle busying herself by moving around the same jar on a low shelf.

"What happened to the 'I won't let him bother me' plan?" She asked in a raspy hushed tone.

"He pushed me," I answered defensively.

"Can't you just admit that it was a stupid plan?"

I took a deep breath, "Yes. Yes, Elle, it was a stupid plan."

She was right. It was a terrible idea. He had gotten me so rattled I didn't remember the ingredients I needed. I had to ask Eleanor to remind me.

By the time I returned to the brewing station, our brewing time was cut almost in half. Malfoy was sitting, indifferently, in his seat, thrumming his fingers on the desk.

I placed the ingredients on the table, and sat down beside him. I was just dragging my textbook closer to me when I heard him comment.

"Took you long enough," He stated with a slight smirk on his face. "Got lost Weasley? Or were you hoping the ingredient's cabinet would swallow you whole?"

I silently proceeded to measure the octopus powder.

"What – no comment?" I could feel his eyes on me.

I kept my focus on my ingredients.

"Did you slip some calming drought while you were away? Is that what took you so long?" He paused for a reaction…. "You know, I can write you up for being drugged in class, otherwise on a day that you have patrol duty."

I stirred the potion counterclockwise, "I'd like to see you try, Malfoy."

...

* * *

Author's note:

Reviews are greatly appreciated! You might receive a sneak peek at my writing! Or, get some of your questions answered!

Let me know what you think!

Please Read and Respond!

Thanks,

xoxo

Ravenclaw_Illusions


	5. Chapter 5: Nice, Knowing You

Author's Note:

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!

Here is the story summary: I admit that I'm the competitive type. So years ago, when my dad pointed out a certain platinum blonde boy on the train platform, I accepted the challenge to beat him at everything; and succeeded, mind you. We have been in competition ever since. This rivalry has worked for five years – so why did it stop being fun?

I just want to let readers know that I have wanted to do a Scor-rose fan-fiction for a while now. After seeing how well received Paths of Prophecy has been, I decided to take on another story

Special shout out to oxHelloSweetiexo name for reviewing this story! You Rock! Also, a special welcome to Frogster, Jilly98, ThinkDance, and horselady2243 for following and favorite-ing this story!

Thank you all for your support!

In this chapter, we get to see Rose having a hard time keeping her focus. It seems like a mean Slytherin Blonde has made it into her thoughts. Albus tries to talk to Rose, noticing her different, more introverted behavior. Rose gets herself into trouble.

Let me know what you think!

Please Read and Respond!

Thanks,

xoxo

Ravenclaw_Illusions

…

* * *

 **About a week into the semester...**

As of late, I've been reading an excellent book on advanced transfiguration. What was so peculiar about this book, was that I was not reading at my normal pace. Maybe, I've had too many distractions. Perhaps, I just had to get settled into my routine during the school year, and I would be back to normal. After all, I did start this book on the train ride to Hogwarts…

 _Oh Merlin, I still can't believe how dreadful that train ride was…_

 _Why am I always stuck with Malfoy?_

 _What's with this year?_

 _First the Hogwarts express, now brewing partners; he's in all of my classes!_

 _I can not catch a break..._

"Hey, Rosie," The sound of my cousins voice pulled me away from my thoughts.

Albus was sitting across from me at my favorite table in the library.

"What do _you_ want?" I closed the book that I was trying, and failing, to read, as I shifted in my seat.

"Come on, Rose, I'm your cousin. I can't sit with you?" Al raised an eyebrow at me - a slightly hurt look on his face.

I glared at him as he thrummed his fingers on the table – a habit of his that always bothered me. "Nope, I don't think you're welcome at my favorite table anymore."

His hands shot up in defense. "Calm down, Merlin, don't treat me like an enemy."

I pursed my lips, "You might as well be, Al." I slipped my book into my bag.

"Oh put a stopper in it." There was a hint of a growl in his voice. "I came here to check on you."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, please, 'check on me?' What's there for you to check up on?"

In the depths of his emerald eyes, I could see that he was concerned. He ruffled his raven hair, took a deep breath, and his voice grew softer. "You've been quiet, I barely see you; something's got to be bothering you."

"The only reason _you_ haven't seen me around, is because _you're_ always with _him,_ and the only thing that happens to be bothering me, is … guess what, Albus?"

He cringed – knowing the answer.

"That's right! _**Him!**_ " I threw my hands up, so I wouldn't raise my voice. "So don't come to my place of solitude, to 'check up on me,' when you already know, and don't want to hear, about my problems."

By the end of my rant I was on my feet. My fist clenched around my book bag; I went to make my exit.

"Rose, wait…" My cousin stood and gently grabbed me by the shoulder. "I'll talk to him, promise."

I shrugged off his hand and kept walking. "It never works; he never listens."

I didn't get as far as three stacks when I heard; "You're late for patrol, Weasley."

I stopped where I was. The blood throbbing in my head; rage bubbling up from my toes, I felt as though I couldn't breathe. Every hair on my body stood on end; my chest burned.

"For your information; I switched shifts with one of the Hufflepuffs, and a bit of an advisory notice, Malfoy, talk to me outside of our brewing station ever again, and I'll make you regret it."

He chuckled over my shoulder. "Careful, Weasley, that almost sounded like a threat, and we both know that it would not be wise to threaten a prefect. No, I would hate to think that _you_ , of all people, had forgotten that an action such as that, would land you in detention. So why don't you run along, now, while you're still in good standing." His pompous drawling voice found its way dangerously close to my ear.

I smirked. "Oh, you see, Malfoy – I have a much more satisfying way to 'land me in detention'." I immediately turned around, leaning all my force into my fist, until it made contact with his face.

Malfoy stumbled backwards, holding his face. "Dammit, Rose! The Head Mistress will hear about this!" He hissed as he pushed passed me.

I smiled, "And I'm sure she'll agree that _you_ had it coming."

…

* * *

"You punched, Malfoy?!" Eleanor's eyes grew three times their size, as I told her what had happened in the library.

"I did," I replied, as I paced across our dorm room floor. "It was great; you should have seen his face, Elle."

"I still can't believe you hit him." She sat at the end of my bed like a shocked little gargoyle.

"Oh, Merlin, did it feel good." I continued to pace.

Her grey eyes dropped down to the floor. "I'd imagine that you feel amazing knocking him off of his metaphoric high horse, but I didn't imagine that you'd take it literally. Please, tell me, was it really worth it?"

I sat down beside her on my bed. "It was totally worth it."

"Yeah?" She tucked her chestnut hair behind her ears.

"Uh huh, minus my hand," I lifted my fist to show her my battle wound. "That arse has an even harder head than I thought."

"I think I can fix that up with a quick episkey charm." She held up her wand.

"Really? Thanks, Elle."

After Eleanor healed my hand, she asked me a question. "So, do you think you'll get in trouble?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

I shook my head. "No, I don't think so. I'll probably just get a slap on the wrist is all – maybe, a night's worth of detention."

"Famous last words," Elle mumbled as she got off of my bed. She then, climbed into her own four-poster and cocooned herself in her blankets. "Nice knowing you, Rose."

…

* * *

Author's Note:

Review please!


	6. Chapter 6: The Howler

R&R6

Author's Note:

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!

Here is the story summary: I admit that I'm the competitive type. So years ago, when my dad pointed out a certain platinum blonde boy on the train platform, I accepted the challenge to beat him at everything; and succeeded, mind you. We have been in competition ever since. This rivalry has worked for five years – so why did it stop being fun?

I just want to let readers know that I have wanted to do a Scor-rose fan-fiction for a while now. After seeing how well received Paths of Prophecy has been, and with summer on the horizon, I decided to take on another story

Thank you all for your support!

In this chapter, we are continuing where we left off…. Rose punched Scorpius! Let me know what you think!

Please Read and Respond!

Thanks,

xoxo

Ravenclaw_Illusions

…

* * *

The next day started like any other boring day. Elle and I were the last two girls in our dormitory. There was a lag in our pace. A storm was gathering outside and our room was dark without the sun. For whatever reason, when the weather turns bleak, everything needed double the effort.

"Ready?" I yawned.

Elle stretched her arm behind her back, and nodded, "Uh-huh."

I picked up my bag, which seemed a million times heavier than normal, and looked at my friend. Her dark hair was tied in a braid that cascaded down her back. _Sometimes, I wish I had her hair – it was just so easy to style…_

As we headed down to the Great Hall, all I could think about was eating breakfast. My stomach ached, and rumbled, as we walked.

Elle smirked, "I wonder if Malfoy still has a bruised face."

I groggily smiled – remembering the events of last night with pride.

 _Wait until Dad hears about this…_

There were just so many layers of satisfaction that were uncovered by hitting Malfoy.

…

* * *

When we walked into the Great Hall, there was a familiar buzzing coming from the four house tables.

"Ah the rumor mill," Elle sighed.

"Oh please, you know it's just the spread of ignorance." I sat in our usual spot at the front of the Gryffindor house table, nearest to where the faculty sits.

I immediately started to load up my plate with eggs – preparing myself for the lecture that I knew was about to start.

"Now, Rose, you know, that I know, that you revel in a good bit of gossip… Otherwise, when the rumors are about a certain Slytherin, and even more so when they involve you… It is human nature to enjoy participating in gossip. News spreads quickly at Hogwarts; you might as well listen in and have a good laugh."

I took a sip from my goblet taking in what my friend had said. Smirking, I put my cup down, and asked, "So are you in for a laugh?"

A hint of mischief spread across Elle's face as she nodded at me.

I then glanced across the table and decided which of our roommates to question.

"Clara," I called her name. She was a bit on the quiet side, but extremely attentive, so I figured that she must have heard something. "What have you heard regarding Malfoy's black eye?"

Clara's dark brown eyes lit up with a spark of interest. "I've heard that he had tried to kiss you in the stacks of the restricted section and that you hit him with a book before he had gotten the chance." She then, furrowed her brow, and added, "That's not what really happened, is it?"

I shook my head, "No, that is not what really happened, Clara."

"Sorry," She apologized.

I smiled, "It's okay. It's not like you're the one making this stuff up."

"Yes, but it's still awful when people talk about you behind your back." She frowned.

"I think it's funny," Elle stated next to me. "They always get their facts wrong."

Clara shrugged and squinted at Eleanor. "Well, that's an interesting way to look at it."

I started to laugh then I noticed the owl post swooping into the Great Hall. As much as I don't mind, owls, it bothered me that they delivered post during mealtimes. One time I found a feather in my soup and completely lost my appetite.

"Rose," Eleanor spoke.

I turned my attention back to the table, "Mmhm?"

Elle raised her eyebrows at me. "Clara asked you a question…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I was lost in thought. What did you ask me, Clara?"

Clara tossed her dark hair over her shoulder, riffling through her notes. "I was just wondering if you got the same answer for the potions homework, is all." She scratched at her short fringe bangs, as she looked at the papers in her hand. "Hold on, I know it's in here somewhere…"

…And as Clara continued to search for her homework a bright red envelope dropped onto my plate.

 _Oh, no…_

"Here it is!" Clara whipped out her homework with a victorious smile: the same smile that vanished completely at the sight of my delivery. "Oh, Rose, I'm so sorry." She responded in a grave voice.

"Well, it was nice knowing you, Rosie." Elle patted me on the back.

The envelope flipped off of my dish and began to hop up and down on the table - smoke leaking out from its creases.

I gulped, "I really don't want to do this."

Elle plucked the now whistling envelope from the table and forced it in my hand.

"Go on, open it. You know it'll only get louder the longer you wait."

I closed my eyes and cringed as I tore open the seal of the letter.

In a blaring volume, and in my mother's prim and proper, furious, voice, the howler broadcasted my message for the whole school to hear.

 _Rose Weasely!_

 _Shame on you! Resorting to physical violence, and at school of all places! What has gotten into you? This is_ _not_ _the young lady that I raised you to be. Your father and I are extremely disappointed in you!_

" _Punching a Malfoy! Like Mother like daughter – Proud of you Rosie!"_ My father interrupted in the background.

 _No we are not! If I hear of any event, such as this one, ever again there will be serious ramifications, young lady!"_

… And with that the envelope dissolved into flames, leaving only a scorch mark on the table in its wake.

The automatic chatter of people snickering and talking over their breakfasts filled the room. I un-tucked my hair from behind my ears to cover them before they became noticeably, "Weasley red", as my father would say.

"Wow your mum is livid," Elle stated; eyes wide.

"But her dad's not," Clara wrinkled her nose. "Why isn't your dad upset with you?"

Elle answered for me… "Because, he never got along with Mr. Malfoy when they were at Hogwarts."

I rolled my eyes. "The Malfoy Weasley feud has gone back through many generations."

"Including this one, I see," Clara smirked.

…

* * *

As we walked through the halls, something told me that Mum's howler was not the last I'd have to hear from this Malfoy fiasco. I had this deep sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me that I had underestimated the consequences of punching Malfoy.

… _severely underestimated_ …

"Hey, Rose," Elle said quietly.

"Yes, Elle," I replied.

There was a long pause as we started to descend the stairs that led into the dungeons.

"What do you think your dad meant when he said 'like mother, like daughter'?"

I thought for a moment. "You know, Elle, I have no idea. My Mum is usually all about keeping the peace between Dad and Mr. Malfoy."

…

* * *

As we entered the potions classroom, I half anticipated to see Malfoy's smug sneer waiting for me at our brewing station. Instead, Elle, Clara, and I were met with the low hiss of whispers and that uneasy feeling of being observed under a magnifying charm.

"Hello, awkward silence," I heard the phrase muttered from beside me. "I'm Clara, nice to meet your acquaintance."

I smirked, comments like that is why I liked Clara. She was freakishly quiet during our first three years at Hogwarts, and by freakishly quiet, I mean silent. Elle and I started to include her during our fourth year. She was Eleanor's brewing partner that year and Elle felt obligated to bring Clara out of her bubble of seclusion. I must say, she has gotten a lot better.

I hastened over to my brewing station and sat down. The professor had notes already written on the board at the front of the classroom. I looked around. No one was writing, even the suck-up Hufflepuff two stations over from mine was speaking with her partner. I shrugged and began writing down the notes on the potion we would be brewing.

…

* * *

Halfway through class, I became anxious. My brewing partner had, thankfully, not shown up to class yet. It was his inevitable and impending arrival that was making me sweat. What if … was all I could think of as I prepared my ingredients.

*chop *chop *chop

 _What if … he does show up and he makes a big scene…_

 _*slice *slice_

… _I wouldn't be surprised._

 _*crush *crush *crush_

 _What if… he doesn't show up, and is feeding Head Mistress McGonagall false information, while I'm sitting in class completely oblivious?_

 _*scoop *scoop_

 _What if… he hurts me like I hurt him…._

 _*crush *crush *crush_

 _What if … he gets me expelled…_

 _*stir *stir *stir_

… _Mother would be furious…_

I stood over my cauldron checking its consistency, and imagined what it would look like when she got the 'hypothetical' news. Her shoulders would hunch, her face would redden, and her right eye would begin to twitch. That's when her head would spin around in a full circle, hair getting bushier by the second, until finally, POP! She'd spontaneously combust.

My heart raced, and my stomach lurched…

 _Bloody Malfoy_


	7. Chapter 7: I Rather Be Expelled

Author's Note:

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!

Here is the story summary: I admit that I'm the competitive type. So years ago, when my dad pointed out a certain platinum blonde boy on the train platform, I accepted the challenge to beat him at everything; and succeeded, mind you. We have been in competition ever since. This rivalry has worked for five years – so why did it stop being fun?

I just want to let readers know that I have wanted to do a Scor-rose fan-fiction for a while now. After seeing how well received Paths of Prophecy has been, and with summer on the horizon, I decided to take on another story

Thank you all for your support!

In this chapter, we find out what is going on with Malfoy after he was punched by Rose. Rose's sense of impending doom comes to fruition. Professor Longbottom and Rose have a heart-to-heart. We see more familiar characters….Surprise!

Please Read and Respond!

Thanks,

xoxo

Ravenclaw_Illusions

…

* * *

By the time it was lunch, I knew that something was wrong…

Malfoy did not show up to _any_ of our classes. He had to be getting me in deeper trouble, somehow. I just knew that he was speaking his same old 'down with Weasley' rubbish to anyone and everyone who would listen to him. When he's through, they'll be sending me off to trial.

 _It's a good thing that Mum works in Magical Law._

 _"_ Would you stop freaking out, for two seconds, to listen to me?" Elle nudged me in the side with her elbow.

I focused my eyes on her, "I'm sorry. What did I miss?" I asked; feeling deflated.

Elle muttered, so that only I could hear her. "My dad is coming this way, and he has his 'disappointed lecture' look on his face."

I shook my head. "So…"

"So, I didn't do anything! That means, he's coming to speak to you."

I put my hand to my forehead and leaned my elbow on the table. "This day cannot get _any_ better," I groaned.

Professor Longbottom stood in front of the two of us. His face was stern but his eyes seemed to pity me. He motioned with his right hand for me to rise. I followed him into the hallway. It wasn't until we started walking away from the Great Hall doors that he spoke.

"You can't let him get to you, Rose." It was as though, Professor Longbottom was speaking as my "Uncle Neville", instead of my Head of House.

"I know," I looked down at my shoes. "I just wish he didn't say the things that I have a hard time ignoring." I glanced up at him.

"Yes, but maybe he would stop, if you didn't give him the satisfaction of reacting."

When we turned at the end of the hallway, I knew where we were headed. "I'll try," I promised. "It's just not going to be easy."

"I understand, but you must remember before you think about responding to him – how clever and kind you are."

I paused for a moment, not totally comprehending what he meant by that…

"You have too bright of a future, Rose, to be getting into trouble because of someone else."

I slumped my shoulders and nodded my head. "Do you know what my punishment is?"

"That will be explained by the Head Mistress," He replied. "Good luck…" and with that, Professor Longbottom left me standing at the gargoyle that guarded The Head's Office.

As if waiting for me to be dropped off, the gargoyle shifted open, revealing the passage that led to the stairs of McGonagall's office. I stepped inside; the gargoyle automatically blocked my exit from behind me. I heard nothing… nothing but quiet. Not even the Heads' portraits uttered a word.

"Come in, Miss Weasley, we haven't the time for dawdling." The Head Mistress's voice reverberated from her chamber filling the stair case with sound.

I hurried up the stairs, not wanting to get myself in any further trouble. It wasn't until I reached the top of the stairs that her wording truly hit me… _We?_

My heart sped up and I could feel the beads of sweat at my temples and the back of my neck.

 _That can't be a good sign…_

I patted the sweat away from my face with the sleeve of my robe. Then I shut my eyes and took a deep breath.

…

* * *

Six sets of eyes greeted me as I entered the Head Mistress's office. Sitting in the chairs lined up in front of the Head Mistress's desk was, Mr. Malfoy, , Scorpius, and, Mum and Dad. Right beside my father and closest to where I was standing was an empty chair.

"Please, take a seat, Miss Weasley." McGonagall gestured to the chair.

I, silently, obeyed her request.

My mother refused to look at me, and my father had a hint of a smile on his face.

"I'm sure that by now, you all know why you're here." McGonagall cleared her throat.

I gulped, and nodded my head. My father patted me on the shoulder. I glanced over at my mother one more time. Her eyes were trained on the Head Mistress.

 _I guess she didn't get all her anger out in that howler._

"The nonsense that goes on between these, otherwise exemplary, students has gone on for long enough. It has now escalated to violence and that will _not_ be tolerated." McGonagall spoke sternly from behind her desk.

"Agreed," My mother eagerly replied.

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were quick to concur. My father was silent. I looked at Malfoy. He had his eyes focused on the Head Mistress. There was a large bruise around his eye and a small scrape at the top of his cheekbone. His appearance was definitely easing the tension of being in such a disciplinary meeting.

 _I wonder why no one fixed up his face? His father is a healer, if Elle could heal my hand than I'm sure he's more than qualified to caste a simple episkey spell._

"Because of their academic excellence, and due to the fact that they only misbehave around each other, I have an idea…"

My eyes wandered around the room, and then returned back to McGonagall. She had that glimmer in her eyes and I knew that whatever she had to say was going to be cruel and torturous."

"Whatever plan you have in mind, Head Mistress, I'm sure will be fair and effective, but please know that my wife and I intend to address this issue as best as we can, in addition to was is being done at Hogwarts." Mr. Malfoy spoke to the Head of School and then gazed over at me.

I felt awkward with him staring at me. It wasn't a malicious sneer, or a smug glare, that his son usually wore around me. He had kindness in his eyes, and with the slightest inclination of his head, he smiled at me. He proceeded to smile as his gaze shifted over to my mother and father.

"I agree with Draco," My mother added. "Whatever discipline is given in school will be matched and reinforced at home." She then narrowed her eyes at my father - daring him to challenge her.

"I'm glad that we are all on the same page," McGonagall continued. "I have a remedial group of students in their fourth year. I would like Scorpius and Rose to prepare extra help study sessions, in the form of a review class during one of their shared free periods, and during a time slot on the weekend. I believe if they can handle the responsibilities of this project, that they will learn professionalism in their classroom, which will, and hopefully that professionalism will find its way into their regular schedule and personal lives. The both of them are required to write apology letters to one another delivered via their Heads of House, and will serve one week's worth of detention."

 _I rather be expelled._

"Now do both of you understand that you'll lose your prefect titles and any possibility of being Head Boy, or Head Girl, next year if you cannot learn to be civil and work together amicably?"

"Yes, Head Mistress McGonagall," We answered in unison.

 _Well that was creepy._

"There," She got up from her seat. "I'm glad that we have reached an understanding. The both of you will start detention tomorrow evening. You are dismissed." She then turned to our parents. "Thank you, for coming to the school so promptly. I appreciate your cooperation and it is always nice to see some of my old students."

…

* * *

I walked my parents out of the office and all the way to the entrance hall. Neither of them said a word to me or each other. My mother still wouldn't look at me. Once we reached the large double doors leading to the grounds, I peered up at my mother.

"I'm sorry, Mum." I said softly. "It will never happen again, I promise."

She then forced herself to looked down at me and said, "Actions speak louder than words, Rosie, I'll believe it when I see it."

I turned to my dad as they left. He hugged me and whispered the only words he said during his visit to Hogwarts. "I'm proud of you, but don't mess this up for yourself."

My mother then realized he wasn't walking beside her, "Ronald!" She scolded, and my father swiftly re-joined her.

"Be good son," I heard from behind me.

The Malfoy's were saying goodbye in the entrance hall.

Mrs. Malfoy squeezed Scorpius tightly and pushed his hair away from his face.

"Competition is healthy," Mr. Malfoy stated. "But that doesn't mean you torment a more than worthy opponent." He patted his son's shoulder. "Poor sportsmanship only gets you two things Scorp, troubled and alone."

The Malfoys smiled at me as they left the school.

I turned to head up to the library, when I noticed Scorpius was staring at me from across the entrance hall.

...


	8. Chapter 8: Broken Silence

Author's Note:

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!

Here is the story summary: I admit that I'm the competitive type. So years ago, when my dad pointed out a certain platinum blonde boy on the train platform, I accepted the challenge to beat him at everything; and succeeded, mind you. We have been in competition ever since. This rivalry has worked for five years – so why did it stop being fun?

Thank you all for your support!

In this chapter, we see how Rose and Scorpius are dealing with the embarrassing ordeal of having their parents called up to the school. Clara and Elle help fill us in. Rose and Scorpius have detention, yet again. (McGonagall gave them a full schedule of torment when setting up their punishment.) They find out just how difficult teaching that remedial OWL prep class will be. Scorpius delivers his apology.

Please Read and Respond!

Thanks,

xoxo

Ravenclaw_Illusions

…

* * *

Malfoy and I didn't speak after that. Even in potions class, we managed in silence. I'm surprised none of our potions have blown up the dungeons ... yet... Somehow, we knew which tasks to do and which the other would take on. It's been working so far, so I've tried not to give it much thought.

"It's creepy," I replied.

I was still clutching onto my potions assignment, as we walked down the corridor.

Elle giggled. "Believe me, it's a lot creepier to watch."

"Watch?" I stopped. "You're in the front of the class and we're in the back - how could you possibly watch?"

She smirked, "How could I _not_ watch?"

"I must admit," Clara chimed in. "I watch too." She flashed me an awkward look, somewhere between a smile and a grimace.

"Clara!" I was stunned.

"What?" She laughed. "I can't help it. It's fascinating."

"How in bloody hell is watching me get tortured fascinating?" I accidentally crunched my assignment in my fist.

"Because..." Clara shrugged; immediately glancing over to Elle.

I shifted my focus to my other friend. Her dark hair that was pulled into a high ponytail was not helping her shield her expression. Her eyebrows were scrunched together, her lips smashed shut forming a slight frown, and her complexion reddening by the second.

"Because..." I prompted her.

She looked up at the ceiling and around the corridor as we continued walking.

I raised my voice. "Because why Elle?"

Elle gulped - a big gulp, like when you have too much food in your mouth, that it's hard to swallow, kind of gulp.

"Well..."

"I'm listening," I stated.

"The whole school knows how much you two hate each other ... yet..."

"You're so peaceful at your brewing station." Clara blurted out.

"Clara!" I felt like my own skin wanted to peel off and leave Hogwarts just to get out of this conversation.

Elle patted Clara on the back. "Woah, Clara, you have more guts than I do."

"I'm sorry, Rose," Clara winced. "I meant to say that a whole lot slower."

"It's fine, but we're not peaceful. How do we come off as _peaceful_?"

Elle dragged out a long huff, "Alright, Clara, she's going to obsess over this, so we might as well tell her."

Clara giggled, messing her fringe, giving her hair a wind blown affect.

"You're both silent," Elle smirked. "And being in the presence of the two of you there's usually never a chance to get a word into the conversation."

"We don't _converse_ \- we argue," I corrected.

"Also," Clara interjected. "You work at your brewing station in this graceful synchronicity that I've had my suspicions that legilimency is involved."

"What? No. Graceful?" I scoffed, "Legilimens - oh please, I'm not a legilimens, and there is no way in hell that Malfoy is one."

"Maybe he doesn't have to be?" Clara questioned. "Maybe he knows you so well that he doesn't need to use magic to read your mind."

The laughter came pouring out of me, before my mind could really consider the possibility. The thought of it made me squirm. I felt a sudden rush of emotions - anger, uneasiness, excitement … Like that feeling you get when you're asleep and then abruptly feel like you're falling, even though you're lying perfectly still.

Elle interrupted my laughter. "I don't know abut him being a legilimens, but I don't think you should dismiss the idea that he might know you better than you're willing to admit."

She played with the ends of her ponytail which dangled an inch-or-two below her neck.

I rolled my eyes, "That prick doesn't know me at all."

My two friends exchanged a smiling glance.

"I'm done talking about that idiot," I pushed the doors of the Library open. "It's bad enough I have to serve detention with him tonight."

…

* * *

Later that night…

I threw my journal into my bag, along with the book I was still _attempting_ to read. I figured I was in for a long and silent evening - _too bad I had to be stuck in detention with Malfoy_. _At least he won't be talking to me,_ I sighed. After I checked my bag, and quickly glanced at my reflection in our dorm room mirror, I turned towards the door.

"Alright, I'm off to get tortured," I stated.

Elle and Clara were sitting on Elle's bed flipping through _Witch Weekly_.

"Have fun," Clara smiled.

"And no hitting," Elle reminded.

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled.

"We'll wait up," Elle spoke gently. "In case you might need to vent."

Clara nodded vigorously beside her.

I smirked, "Thanks."

…

* * *

As I approached the classroom that we were assigned, I had realized that the light was already on.

 _So much for being early_ , I thought.

I took a deep breath and walked into the classroom, my eyes trained forward at the wall. Immediately, I slumped into a chair in the front of the classroom. I tried my best not to look around the room as we waited for our baby sitter.

Professor Longbottom came in with a warm grin on his face. He slammed a large stack of papers onto the teacher's desk. Then, he pushed up the sleeves of his shirt and sat on the desk beside the papers.

"Tonight you have three hours," He explained. "Scorpius has received your apology letter though me this morning, Rose. However, the Head of House Slytherin has insisted that Scorpius deliver his apology in person. I expect that the both of you will handle that tonight, in a respectful manner."

"Yes, Professor," I replied.

Malfoy nodded.

"So moving onto tonight's assignment," He pointed down at the giant stack of papers he brought in with him. "As the Head Mistress has explained, part of your punishment is to put your brilliant minds to work by teaching a remedial review for fourth year students. These are their practice tests. Tonight you will grade all of them. I will be across the hall in my office, doing a very similar task, if you need anything, or have any questions, my door will be open. Otherwise, I will stop by in three hours to dismiss you." He proceeded to hop off the desk, and walk to the exit. "Good luck," He smiled before closing the door behind him.

I got up from my seat and walked over to the desk. Before I could reach for the stack of papers, a hand offered me a bundle of tests. Malfoy had already split the stack in half. I took the papers, and nodded, he already had his back turned returning to his seat…

Half way through my stack of exams, I was ready to start beating my head up against the wall. He was almost done with his half and I swear these practice OWL exams were taken by first years.

 _How were we going to prepare these students for the OWL exams when they were so far behind already?_

My future Head Girl title was on the line and I already was feeling the pressure of the situation. Meanwhile, across the room, the platinum blonde Slytherin was silent and calm. He quickly read through the exam he was marking, his tousled hair covering my view of his eyes.

I forced myself to return my attention back to the test I was grading.

 _The faster I get through this, the faster I could leave,_ I encouraged myself.

Not even ten minutes later, I felt someone sit down beside me. I wrote the letter on the top of the first page of the test I was grading and placed it in my stack of finished papers. That's when a hand reached over and took half the remaining tests in front of me. I looked up at him - a little shocked. His face looked gentle for just a moment, he then instantly began reading the exam on the top of his new stack of papers.

I went back to work.

"I don't know how they expect us to help these students." He spoke quietly, a strain in his voice. "It's not our job to fix four years of poor teaching and poor studying."

"You know, I was just thinking the same thing." The words fell right out of my mouth.

 _Wait….How did he know that?_

I immediately fixated my eyes back to the paper I was grading. I could feel his eyes on me, but I refused to meet them.

It wasn't until another ten minutes had passed that he spoke again.

I had five more tests to grade, when I could feel the warmth of his body lean over my shoulder. He took three of the five tests and whispered in my ear.

"You know, Weasley, you're really slow at grading papers."

I shivered at the feeling of his breath on my neck.

"You know, Malfoy," I replied. "The last time you were this close to me I broke your nose."

His face hardened into the usual bruiting scowl he reserved just for me, and he continued to grade the pathetic practice OWL exams.

We worked in silence until the tests were all graded and stacked neatly back on the desk where Professor Longbottom had originally placed them.

I took out my journal to spend the rest of our detention writing. I scrawled the date, time and Hogwarts across the top of a clean page.

"Writing about me?" Malfoy teased, still sitting next to me. "I'm sure there are thousands of odious comments in there with my name written all over them."

I glanced over at him for just a moment. "Oh please," I scoffed. "Get over yourself, as if I have nothing else better to write about."

"It's alright," He smirked. "I have a notebook filled with odious comments that have _your_ name written all over them."

I shook my head, not knowing how to respond.

After a few awkward and silent minutes Professor Longbottom came in to dismiss us. He collected the tests, and said that we were free to go.

I was just stepping onto the stairs when I heard my name.

"Weasley," He spoke softly. "I almost forgot." He was leaning forward, face flushed, house tie loosened, and trying to catch his breath.

It was odd to see him like this. The only time I've seen him out of breath was on the quidditch pitch - it was so unlike him to appear anything but the usual 'cool and collected' Malfoy persona.

He handed me a small scrolled up piece of parchment. Once he caught his breath, he said, "Please accept my apology."

I kind of had no choice, because he proceeded to place the scroll in my hands. I nodded at him, and he withdrew his hands from mine, sauntering off in the direction that he had come from.

...

* * *

Author's Note:

I know it's been a while - I apologize. Grad-school is killing me.

Please Read and Respond!

Reviews are very much appreciated!

Thanks,

xoxo

Ravenclaw_Illusions


	9. Chapter 9: Required, Meaningless, Action

Author's Note:

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!

Here is the story summary: I admit that I'm the competitive type. So years ago, when my dad pointed out a certain platinum blonde boy on the train platform, I accepted the challenge to beat him at everything; and succeeded, mind you. We have been in competition ever since. This rivalry has worked for five years – so why did it stop being fun?

Thank you all for your support!

In this chapter, we hear Elle and Clara's reactions to Rose's most recent detention. Scorpius reacts peculiarly when he discovers that Rose did not read his apology note. Please Read and Respond!

Thanks,

xoxo

Ravenclaw_Illusions

...

* * *

"Esse Veritas," I murmured the password and the portrait swung open.

Climbing inside the portal and stepping out into the common room, I stretched my arms as far as they could reach, and tilted my head to one side. Relieving my back and neck from the tension of grading papers …with Malfoy… I quietly walked up the girl's dormitory stairs and stopped at my dorm room. I tuned my ears into the sounds coming from our dorm and could hear that Clara and Elle were still up. I smiled, and opened the door.

"You waited up for me," I whispered; shutting the door behind me.

"I said we would," Elle shrugged.

Clara smiled wearily.

They were both in their pajamas sitting on Elle's bed.

"So what did you have to do this time?" Elle asked.

I popped open my trunk at the foot of my bed and three the scrolled up piece of parchment into it before grabbing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

"We had to grade practice owl exams for that remedial class McGonagall is forcing us to tutor."

"That's not bad," Clara replied.

"How many star pupils are you getting?" Elle smirked.

I groaned. "None - I might as well quit my attempts at earning the Head Girl title now."

Clara tisked at me. "Don't give in so easily."

"Is it really that terrible?" Elle's brows scrunched together.

"First years could do better!" I sat down on my bed and kicked off my shoes. "Even the ever so arrogant prat, Malfoy, thinks we're screwed."

"And how is the beautiful blonde elephant in the room?" Elle smiled cheekily.

"Ugh," I rolled my eyes. "He is not beautiful."

"Yes he is," The two of them replied in unison.

"Wow," I nodded my head. "I see how it is… Betrayed by my own friends." I pretended to stifle a sob.

"I never said anything about his personality," Elle put her hands up in defense.

Clara shook her head from side to side.

"He was a bit off, by the way," I mentioned. "Now that you asked; He was oddly helpful, and he was actually speaking to me." I combed my hands through my hair.

They leaned in closer.

"Helpful?" Clara questioned.

"Yes, he was so fast at grading his half of the tests that he did some of my half when he was finished." I tugged at a knot in my hair. "It was unexpected."

Clara chewed at her bottom lip as she flopped onto my bed.

"A bit suspicious, come to think of it," I added.

"That's an understatement," said Elle. "So what did he say to you?" She prodded.

"Little phrases here and there; like how it's crazy for us to be expected to take on such an impossible task of teaching the OWL prep class; Or, he mentioned that I was slow at grading papers; and then, when we were finished, I took out my journal to pass the time and he was making comments about how my journal must have thousands of nasty comments written about him, and that it's alright because he has bad things written about me in his journal."

"That's odd," Clara raised her eyebrows.

"Merlin's Pink Panties," Elle spoke slowly. "He was trying to flirt with you," Her voice grew louder.

"Mmmm…. Shut up, Longbottom," One of our dorm-mates, Laurel, muttered groggily.

"Oh, sorry, Laurel," She winced. "Go back to sleep."

Laurel grunted in response.

I whispered to her, "You're out of your mind. He's not flirting with me - he doesn't even like me."

"Yes, he does," She immediately retorted.

"No he doesn't," I refused to indulge in her madness.

"Oh yeah, then what about all of that insightful, legilmense stuff that Clara said earlier?"

Clara's head perked up at the sound of her name. She proceeded to point to her face and mouth the words, "Who me?" thoughtfully.

Elle kept going. "Uh-huh, 'maybe he doesn't need magic to read your mind' - ring any bells for yah?"

Clara then threw her head back and mouthed, "Ohhhh…" and then nodded her head in agreement while smiling at me.

"That is absolutely ridiculous," I laughed. "If he were flirting he'd be all…" I cleared my throat and did my best Malfoy drawl. "Look how great I am, let me insult you and complement you at the same time - I think it makes me seem all aloof and charming, when it really makes me seem like a contradicting, overly confident, arse."

Elle bursted with giggles, kicking her feet off the edge of her bed while holding her middle.

Clara stared at me - eyes huge, mouth agape. "How did you do that?"

"Practice," I shrugged. "My dad mimics Mr. Malfoy and I mimic Malfoy - we're quite the team."

...

* * *

"Did you get moonstone for number twelve on the homework?" Elle asked as we walked down towards the dungeons.

"No," I answered. "It was quartz powder."

"Damn," She cringed. "I have to fix that."

"Are you going to speak to your brewing partner today?" Clara questioned while holding her potions text book to her chest, her lips curled into a smile.

"I don't know," I tossed my hair over my shoulder.

"Oooh," Elle teased. "Maybe Rose will flirt back, today."

I whipped my head around so fast that my neck ached. "Maybe Rose will, what?"

"You heard me," She smirked. "And we," She pulled Clara close to her side. "Have front row seats."

I pushed my curls away from my face and groaned. "That's because," I growled through my teeth. "You sit at the front of the classroom."

Clara detached herself from Elle's side and stepped closer to me. "Alright Rose," She spoke softly. "We get it; we went too far with the teasing."

I took a deep breath and felt instantly better. "It's okay, Clara." I nodded at her, "Besides, you didn't do anything - it was Elle that did enough teasing for the both of you." I continued to walk towards the classroom.

"Excuse me?" Elle replied. "Did you really-"

"Yes, I did." I smiled and opened the door to the classroom.

Elle mocked offense - eyes wide, mouth open - she stood like a statue in the middle of the corridor.

"Oh come off it," Clara scoffed as she passed Elle and stepped into the room.

Elle and I erupted with laughter as we followed Clara inside the potion's dungeon.

Clara and Elle kept up their charades by exchanging kissy faces at each other from across the first and third rows of brewing stations.

I continued to laugh as I took my seat, placing my books on the table.

A drawling voice interrupted my giggles. "You're in a good mood, Weasley."

There was a grin playing at the corners of his mouth. "Did you read my apology letter?" His grey eyes darted around the classroom.

"Nope," I started copying the notes that were written on the board.

His voice turned harsh. "And why, may I ask, did you not read it?"

I glanced up at the change in his voice, only to be met by his usual scowl.

I shrugged in response to his question. "I mean, why would I? We were forced to write apologies - I figured why waste time reading what I could only assume to be a stale, generic, and insincere apology note. It's not like you read mine … did you?"

He nodded his head. "Yes, as a matter of fact I did. I found it to be rather uninspired - surely you could have done better."

I paused for a moment, not quite sure at what he didn't get about dry, mandated, apology letters. "Like I said, required meaningless action."

That was the last I heard from Malfoy all day.  
…

* * *

Author's Note:

Review Please!


	10. Chapter 10: Thrumming Insanity

Author's Note:

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!

Here is the story summary: I admit that I'm the competitive type. So years ago, when my dad pointed out a certain platinum blonde boy on the train platform, I accepted the challenge to beat him at everything; and succeeded, mind you. We have been in competition ever since. This rivalry has worked for five years – so why did it stop being fun?

Thank you all for your support!

In this chapter, Rose and Scorpius are serving detention together. Rose has trouble dealing with the awkward silence. Malfoy messes with her.

Please Read and Respond!

Thanks,  
xoxo Ravenclaw_Illusions

...

* * *

In all my years as a Weasley, I had always been surrounded by noise. There were so many of us that any family function would turn into a vacuum of loudness. We ate and we talked. We pranked and we laughed. We played quidditch and we screamed. At moments, I've dreamed of a family get together that were held at a normal volume. Loud, all the time, is not conducive to thinking.

The point is, I'm not used to silence. Sure, I relish a quiet moment alone with a book, but _this_ … This was torture.

It had been a week since Malfoy gave me his apology note. A week of silence. I didn't mind not having to speak with the prat. However, sitting in detention for hours, in complete silence, with Malfoy, was slow, agonizing, hair raising, cruelty.

We sat in the library organizing books and stowing them on their proper shelves. I knew a quick spell for it and the books were returned to the stacks five minutes after our supervising professor left us to our task. It was after curfew, which meant all the books were charmed in place. Elle's dad, my uncle Neville, said that they started charming the books in place two years after he started teaching at Hogwarts. He explained that 'people' were stealing books from the Restricted Section. So now, the books had a curfew, just like the students.

I looked around the study tables, trying to find something to catch my interest. I rubbed my temples and took a deep breath. I closed my eyes, resting my head in my hands.

Thrum… Thrum… Thrum…

The sound was like the constant ticking of a clock.

Thrum… Thrum… Thrum…

I cringed.

Thrum… Thrum… Thrum…

I gritted my teeth.

Thrum… Thrum… Thrum…

I scrunched my nose.

Thrum… Thrum… Thrum…

I opened my eyes, he was thrumming his fingers on top of the study table, a look of indifference masking his thoughts.

I inhaled, closing my eyes once more.

 _It's almost over_ ….. Thrum…

I slammed both hands onto the table and glared at him.

"Stop," I hissed.

A crooked smile spread across his pale features. I knew something wan't right, if he was grinning so wickedly, but my head was thankful for the annoying sound to stop. I rather the silence in comparison to _that_ torment. I let out a deep breath and pushed my curls away from my face.

Thrum…

I flinched.

Thrum…

I clenched my jaw.

Thrum… He smiled.

The arse was smiling, watching me squirm across the table from him.

Thrum… Thrum… Thrum…

"What's wrong with you?!" I blurted out.

He laughed, "So many things." He shook his head continuing to smile as his thrummed.

I rolled my eyes, "You're sick."

He shrugged, smirked and thrummed.

Thrum… Thrum… Thrum…

"Enough," I barked, standing up from my seat at the study table.

He smirked, his fingers of his left hand patting the wooden tabletop in order from pinky to index finger.

Thrum… Thrum… Thrum…

I slammed my hand on top of the source of incessant annoyance. Crushing his left hand between mine and the hard wooden surface of the study table, I stared at him.

I leaned forward and growled, "You have two options. Either you stop, or I break your nose, again… And this time it won't heal so easily…"

He leaned forward, "Stop the threats, Weasley."

His face was dangerously close to mine as he called me out.

"No one is buying your bluff. You wouldn't waste your chance at Head Girl, even if it meant punching me, which you, for some reason, enjoy doing. Otherwise would you throw away your opportunity just to prove your point."

I stood my ground as he spoke in my face: unwilling to yield to my foe. I refused to submit to Malfoy… Even if that meant standing face to face - awkwardly close to my own worst enemy.

"Listen closely," I snarled. "You think you're so clever, you want to drive me to the point of losing my chances at Head Girl. Well, guess what? It's not happening."

Malfoy moved closer, his cheek grazing my own. Chills prickling up and down my arms and back.

That's when he whispered, "No, Weasley." He chuckled, his warm breath found its place around my ear, and down my throat. His mouth was so close to my ear I could feel him form the words that he spoke. "You've managed to be doing that all by yourself."

...

I never had been more relieved in my entire life, than rushing through the Library doors, after being dismissed for the evening.

...

Author's Note:

Review Please!

Thank you,

xoxo Ravenclaw_Illusions


	11. Chapter 11: Friends of the Feud

Author's Note:

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!

Here is the story summary: I admit that I'm the competitive type. So years ago, when my dad pointed out a certain platinum blonde boy on the train platform, I accepted the challenge to beat him at everything; and succeeded, mind you. We have been in competition ever since. This rivalry has worked for five years – so why did it stop being fun?

Thank you all for your support!

In this chapter, we hear Elle and Clara's reactions to Rose's most recent detention. Scorpius reacts peculiarly when he discovers that Rose did not read his apology note.

Please Read and Respond!

Thanks,

xoxo

Ravenclaw_Illusions

…

* * *

I never told my friends about detention that night. Not about the painful silence, or the sound of the incessant thrumming of his fingers on top of the study table, and especially not about what he had said to me. Something in my gut told me that they'd agree with Malfoy… Not to mention, how they'd make it out to be another one of their crazy signs that he's madly in love with me.

I imagined what it would look like… _Malfoy professing his undying love for me to my father. It seemed silly just to amuse the thought of it. Father would be furious,_ I smiled. _He would dismiss Malfoy, laughing at the notion that he'd even possibly approve of his daughter dating a Malfoy. Then he'd slowly grow angry, face and ears tomato red, and voice harsh and vicious as a lion's roar._

I suddenly felt a poking at my arm, and I drifted back to my place in the stacks. Looking around I noticed Clara had joined me at my favorite spot in the library.

"Hey," I stated, pushing her prodding hand away.

She smirked, "What were you thinking about?"

I glanced down at my open book, realizing that I had lost my place for the millionth time this school year.

"Nothing," I replied. "I was just thinking about a play my mother once made me read."

Clara leaned in closely, a smile on her face. "Your mum made you study a scandalous play?"

Heat swarmed my head, seeping in from the tips of my ears, across my cheeks and stinging the tip of my nose. I quickly untucked my hair from behind my ears.

"Scandalous?" I questioned. "Clara, where would you get such an idea?"

"Your face and ears are bright red," She appeared as if she was repressing a laugh, her dark eyes staring back at me, as if it were obvious….which it probably was.

"Well," I attempted to stall. "I guess a play on forbidden love _is_ kind of scandalous."

Clara shrugged, my response must have satisfied her need to know, because the questions stopped after that.

I looked down at my book, not feeling the usual urge to delve into the depths of the ink on the pages, I closed its cover and pushed it away from me.

Clara began to hum a pretty melody, to a song I didn't know, as she aimlessly traced the lines in the wooden tabletop.

"What song is that?" I asked.

It was eerily soothing if that made any sense.

"A song from a story my gran always told me." She continued to hum, slightly swaying in her seat.

"What was the story about?" I prompted her, not content with her vague response.

"It was a song about the moon," She spoke dreamily. "Sung by a siren once a year, it was believed to unite quarreling lovers, calming the rage of the sea."

"Your gran would tell you a story about a sirens' song?"

She shrugged once more, "She also had stories of werewolves, house-elves, and centaurs."

"What? No unicorns?" I smirked.

"No," She eyed me wearily. "She was ahead of her time. They were stories of tolerance and heroism."

"I'm sure my mother would _love_ them," I replied, "She has a thing with the liberation of house-elves." I smiled, "The siren story sounds interesting."

"One day I'd like to publish her stories," She whispered, glancing around the stacks surrounding the study area.

"That's a great idea," I brightened up.

Clara has never told me something so personal before, and I wanted her to know that she can trust me with these little details of her life outside of Hogwarts. Plus, it really _was_ a great idea.

"What's a great idea?" Albus quickly slid into a seat across the table from us.

Clara immediately stared at me, eyes large and pleading from under her fringe.

"Oh you know," I waived a dismissive hand in his direction. "Girl stuff - you wouldn't be interested."

Albus gave me a half smile and shifted his gaze to Clara.

"Hey, Clara, how are you?"

She smiled back at him: not her usual silly or cheeky smiles, a demure delicate grin spread across her face.

"Okay," She nodded. "You?"

"Hanging in there," He replied. "You know the drill, keeping my best friend from killing your best friend, or vice versa. Which is it this week - do you know?"

She giggled. "I actually don't, mine has been unusually quiet." She paused for a moment to stare me down.

He smirked, nodding along with Clara.

 _Woah, what is going on? Do these two want to be alone?_

 _…_

* * *

"Hey, Clara finally got you out of the library," Elle smiled as she tied her shoelaces.

She was leaning against her trunk, donning her Gryffindor quidditch jersey. Griff, her broom, was currently resting across her bed.

"Where is the wonderful weird?" She stood up and looked around me.

"I left her in the library," I stated, "With my cousin." I sat on my bed, dropping my schoolbag onto the floor. "Did you know that they talk?"

Elle stretched her arms behind her back. "Uh…You have a lot of cousins, Rose."

I scratched at the side of my head, "I'm sorry, but is there practice today that I don't know about?"

Elle, smirked, and sat back onto her trunk. "No, I'm just looking to get back on the pitch. Go for a quick fly." She pulled her hair into a high pony-tail. "And if you're speaking about Al, he asks about you. We end up talking to him, and he talks to us."

"You and Clara, talk to my cousin, about me, behind my back?" I felt oddly unfazed by this, which of course made me uncomfortable.

"Not behind your back, and not just you. There's not trash talking. We just talk about you and Scorpius and your bickering, Liam joins in sometimes." She frowned, "It's not as bad as it sounds, we 'friends of the feud' have got to stick together - you know?"

"Yeah, I get it." I shrugged.

I threw myself back onto my mattress, letting out a deep breath. "Our fighting is that toxic - you've formed a support group."

"Get up, Rosie." Elle's voice grew stern.

"What for?" I groaned.

"I'm your best mate, and I'll not have you wallow, now up." She argued.

"Ugh, fine." I sat upright, my curls in my eyes - not bothering to push them away. "Feel better?"

"Yes, now get your broom," She ordered.

…

* * *

The wind flapped through my hair, stinging my cheeks - clearing my mind. The sun was peering through the clouds, gleaming warmth on the exposed skin of my arms, and soaking through the back of my jersey.

"Woohoo!" Elle shouted as she spiraled around the hoops.

I laughed, speeding into a fade and looping into a corkscrew turn - red curls pouring over my shoulder as I hung upside down, in the air, for just a moment - unburdened, even by gravity.

It was only then that I had noticed my audience, a platinum blonde head of hair, staring off in the stands.

…

* * *

Author's Note:

Review Please!

Thanks,

xoxo

Ravenclaw_Illusions


	12. Chapter 12: Thanks

Author's Note:

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!

Here is the story summary: I admit that I'm the competitive type. So years ago, when my dad pointed out a certain platinum blonde boy on the train platform, I accepted the challenge to beat him at everything; and succeeded, mind you. We have been in competition ever since. This rivalry has worked for five years – so why did it stop being fun?

Thank you all for your support!

In this chapter, Rose continues her daily life with her friends, accepting the fact that her and Malfoy will always hate each other. However, she is noticing that even though the silence has continued, there seems to be an extra shadow following her around. A notice is sent for the first curriculum meeting in order to start the OWL prep class. Rose learns something interesting…

Please Read and Respond!

Thanks,

xoxo

Ravenclaw_Illusions

…

* * *

A cool breeze pushed at my curls as I attempted to write in my journal. The page I was writing on was not cooperating with me - struggling to take flight in the wind from under my grasp. The sun was bright and warm, but their was a hint of autumn in the air. I closed my journal and tucked it into my school bag, giving in to my surroundings.

There were few people on the grounds, a couple of seventh year girls laughing, and a group of Ravenclaws heading for the Quidditch pitch to practice for their first match of the season. It was nice being an upperclassman, getting to enjoy the school grounds during free periods.

I eyed the lake, the water glittering under the sun, beckoning me closer. After carefully checking the area for any of my cousins, I got up from my place on the grass and hung my bag from my shoulder.

"Ah, what the hell," I shrugged.

I skipped over to the water, resting my bag on the dry dock, quickly kicking off my shoes. I then sat at the ledge of the dock, and dangled my feet into the cool water. I laughed to myself, throwing my head back to look up at the clouds.

"Rosie," my blissful moment was interrupted… "Well don't you look happy," Lily smiled as she sat beside me.

"I was enjoying the weather, and some peace and quiet," I replied - still staring at the sky. "That is until you showed up, bigmouth," I laughed - only half meaning my words.

She smirked, knocking her shoulder into mine. "Don't slip, Rosie, wouldn't want you to fall in."

"Okay," I nodded. I restrained a smile while saying, "I guess I deserve that."

"How are you?" She rested her head on my shoulder. "Malfoy still driving you mad?"

I looked down at her pale skin, and gentle red waves, "I'm doing my best not to lose my head."

"That must be very hard, since he makes you bonkers," She spoke in a hushed voice.

"It is impossibly difficult," I replied. "So what brings you to the lake?" I swung my feet gently swishing my toes in the water.

"I wanted to pretend to be a mermaid," She responded in a depressing tone.

"Why would you want to pretend to be a mermaid?" I knew there had to be more to that statement.

"Because I'd like to think that I'd make a fine good mermaid. I swim very well, and I like to sing. The trouble is trying to figure out how to sing underwater like they do."

"Alright, enough with this running away to be a mermaid nonsense, Lily, and just tell me what happened." I bit my lip, hoping my tone wasn't too harsh.

"Promise not to tell the family?" She pouted, while lifting her head away from my shoulder.

"Yes, I promise," I stared at her - noticing her eyes were to the brims with un-fallen tears.

"Martha Hunters is dating Cory McFadden," she squeaked.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lils," I gently patted her back. Lily has had a crush on Cory McFadden since she met him on the Hogwarts Express during her first year.

"That's not all," She said. She was staring down at her bare feet stroking the surface of the lake. "She was bragging to her friends that she's snogging him in some broom cupboard tonight, in front of the Ravenclaw table, and then she turned and looked at me, she made this nasty face at me and said, 'what are you looking at, Potter?'"

"Oh no, Lily, what did you say?"

"I said nothing," She responded softly. "But she continued torturing me, telling her friends how pathetic I was for listening in on their conversation and that I would never have a chance with a guy like him, that he has even said it himself, I'm too strange for anyone to love."

"And did you kill her," I growled.

She shook her head, "No, because it's true!" She wailed.

"No it's not," I insisted. "Lily, Martha is wrong, she's nothing, if anything she's jealous of you which is why she's trying to fill your head with this shite, it's like she's marking her territory - or something."

Lily stared over my shoulder, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

"What are you looking at?" I whispered.

She no longer was listening to me, eyes distant - focused yet somehow softened.

"Hello," I shook my hand in front on her face.

"Ssshh," she hushed me as she swatted my hands away. "Listen carefully," she whispered. "Keep your eyes on me, don't turn around."

Feeling suddenly uncomfortable, I froze. "Okay, now you're scaring me, what's going on?"

She gripped my shoulders tightly, "Scorpius Malfoy is watching you from under that tree."

My immediate reaction was to turn around, but that jerk of impulse stopped when my cousin dug her fingers into my skin.

"Ow," I glared. "That really hurt."

"Does he always follow you around like this?"

"I don't know," I raised my voice. "But maybe we should go somewhere else."

"Oh, right, good point." She grabbed her bag and slipped on her shoes.

I reluctantly pulled my feet out of the water, and shoved my feet into my shoes. As I was throwing my bag over my shoulder, I caught a glimpse of him in my peripheral vision. He was leaning with his back against the tree I was previously sitting under, his blonde hair almost silver in the sunlight.

Lily seemed to cheer up by this whole situation. Giggling as we hastened towards the castle, she made her jokes.

"I'm lost without you, Weasley," She attempted to drawl - fighting back her laughter. "I'm not happy unless we're together."

"Oh please," I groaned. "Not you too."

"Our arguing is just verbalized sexual tension, and this silent treatment is making me go through withdrawals," She continued.

"Shut up," I laughed, shaking my head in disagreement.

"But really Rosie," She smiled, returning to her own voice, "Why don't you just snog him already?"

…

* * *

 **Dinner Time:**

Clara and Elle were waiting for me as I made my way to our house table.

"Smart of you to grab a shower before dinner," Elle stated as we started to eat.

"Yeah, with the way Laurel has been hogging the loo - I had to magic the grease out of my fringe this morning." Clara messed her fringe, a hint of frown dragged at the corners of her mouth.

"It looks fine, Clara," I tried to reassure her. "Besides it looks cute with your bun."

"Yeah?"

Elle nodded, "You'd never know."

We went most of dinner time talking about classes, and quidditch, and the latest and greatest drama's of Hogwarts. It was so refreshing to not have the focus of our dinner conversation be on me and a certain Slytherin.

"So was Lily upset, when she found out?" Elle asked, already hearing about Martha and Cory.

"She's devastated," I replied in a hushed tone. "Came to me in hysterics during my free period earlier." I drank from my goblet.

"Did you enjoy the sunshine while we toiled away in the Library?" Elle smirked.

"Hey, it's not my fault you procrastinated on the charms assignment," I placed my goblet on the table.

Something dropped onto the table in front of me.

"What's that?" Clara squinted inquisitively.

"Looks like a note," I replied, examining the envelope from where it fell.

Elle picked it up, "To Ms. Rose Louise Weasley." She offered it to me from across the table. "Looks like one of those Head Mistress Summons Letters."

"Summons?" Clara questioned.

I opened the envelope, and pulled out a piece of parchment. Unfolding the letter, I began to read.

 ** _Dear Miss Weasley,_**

 ** _I would like to review the curriculum of the remedial OWL class with you and Mister Malfoy tonight, at eight o'clock sharp, in your assigned classroom. Be sure to bring a quill and notebook, I'm positive you'll want to take notes. Please be there promptly._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Head Mistress McGonagall_**

"Great," I stuffed the letter back in the envelope it came in. "There goes my night."

"What?" My friends responded in unison.

"I have a meeting with McGonagall and Malfoy about the materials for the OWL prep class," I instantly regretted saying his name.

"Yes," Elle rejoiced. "It's flirt night with the Prince of Slytherin."

"Ooh, maybe he'll be oddly helpful again," Clara added, waggling her eyebrows.

I laughed, "You two are barking mad."

"Are we?" Elle raised an eyebrow at me cheekily.

Clara shrugged and nodded, "Maybe a little."

"Yeah well so is he," I replied. "I think he's been stalking me around the castle."

"What makes you think that?" Clara leaned closer to me.

"Lily noticed him watching me by the lake during my free period," I stated.

"And wasn't he in the stadium when we flew a few laps around the pitch the other day?" Recalled Elle.

I nodded my head.

…

* * *

 **9:30pm**

I gave up writing notes about forty minutes ago. McGonagall had been speaking non-stop for over an hour and by now I just wanted to grab her detailed curriculum map and make a run for it. Malfoy seemed equally bored, he shifted in his seat, nodding along with whatever she was saying, a storm clouding over his grey eyes.

"So I hope that you'll plan lessons together, and meet once a week to discuss the class, grade, and plan. You are both to log your meetings and write reflections on each class time you teach. I know these students are in capable hands, please don't disappoint me, or them. You both are aware of the importance of the OWL exams."

The Head Mistress then stood from her seat, and proceeded to leave the room, wishing us both a good evening.

Malfoy gathered his papers, and stored them neatly in a folder which he slid into his school bag.

"I thought she'd never stop talking," I muttered.

He smirked, "We should be paid for all this rubbish."

"For once we agree on something," I smiled. I tried to put my set of papers and my notebook into my bag without creasing the papers.

"You know, Weasley, you should read my apology letter," His voice sounded strained.

"How do you know that I still haven't read it?" I pushed my curls away from my face.

"You haven't," he said knowingly. "I know you haven't." He walked over to the door, and held it open, staring at me.

"What did you do charm the envelope, or the parchment, or something?" I walked towards the exit.

"I don't need magic to know that you haven't read my letter," he glanced down at the floor, shaking his head.

"Sure you don't," I rolled my eyes and stepped into the corridor.

We walked quietly down the hallway, the classroom was an equal distance between Gryffindor Tower and the Slytherin Dungeon.

"So I was thinking Mondays during our free period we could plan and get whatever else we need done for this class." He suggested.

As we were walking I heard laughter coming from the broom cupboard we were passing.

I nodded at him, "Mondays during free period is fine."

I then walked over to the broom cupboard throwing the door open, revealing Martha Hunters and Cory McFadden snogging amongst the mops.

"Out, the two of yeh," I ordered.

They jolted, alert of my presence, and scurried in different directions.

"Ten points from Slytherin, and Hufflepuff," I shouted after them, shooting a jinx in Martha's direction from under the sleeve of my robe.

"I saw that," Malfoy chuckled.

"Saw what?" I decided to play dumb.

"It's a nice touch, subtle." He smoothed his hair away from his eyes. "Don't worry about it," he waived off my concern. "I know why you did it, and Al is my best mate, so anyone who wrongs his little sister deserves it…especially that one."

"Thanks," I uttered the word, still waiting for this whole situation to bite me in the arse, "Good night, Malfoy." I made my way towards the staircase.

"Good night, Weasley."

…

* * *

Author's Note:

Review Please!

Thanks,

xoxo

Ravenclaw_Illusions


	13. Chapter 13: No Problem

Author's Note:

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!

Here is the story summary: I admit that I'm the competitive type. So years ago, when my dad pointed out a certain platinum blonde boy on the train platform, I accepted the challenge to beat him at everything; and succeeded, mind you. We have been in competition ever since. This rivalry has worked for five years – so why did it stop being fun?

Thank you all for your support!

In this chapter, Rose, Clara and Elle wake up late for breakfast. There's a surprise in the Great Hall, leading to strange breakfast arrangements. Albus and Clara share a cute and awkward conversation. Scorpius gets disappointed.

Please Read and Respond!

Thanks,

xoxo

Ravenclaw_Illusions

…

* * *

 **The next morning…**

"Rose wake up!" Elle yelled. "We're going to miss breakfast!"

I rolled over in my bed and growled, before opening one of my eyes. Elle and Clara were whizzing about the room, getting ready. I opened both my eyes and slipped out of bed.

Clara passed her wand over my head, and shoved my toothbrush in my mouth. "G-rrghh-b m-rrr—nhggg," She managed to babble with her own toothbrush resting in her right cheek.

I took the toothbrush out of my mouth, "Morning, Clara."

"Hurry!" Elle stumbled as she attempted to pull on her shoes. "I'm starving," She groaned.

I quickly brushed my teeth and ran to the bathroom to rinse my mouth, realizing that Clara tamed my bed head when I glanced at my reflection in the vanity mirror.

I threw my uniform on and stepped into my shoes, as Elle and Clara were waiting for me.

Elle handed me my school bag and we raced out of the portrait hole.

…

* * *

As we reached the entrance to the Great Hall, I could hear laughter, and chanting.

The whole Hall was covered with green flyers, Clara picked one up from the floor to examine.

"Wanted," She read aloud, "The Slag of Slytherin."

I looked over her should, the wanted poster had an unflattering photo of Martha Hunters, and underneath it was a description of her horridness, such as: crooked teeth, foul stench, big beaked, lopsided tits, green with envy and an icy disposition.

I smirked to myself, _this goes perfectly with my hex… Wait…._

Before I had time to finish my thought, my cousin was approaching us, a big smile on his face.

"Brilliant, isn't it," He beamed. "Scorpius gave me the idea last night, he helped me pull this off, I haven't slept a wink but I'm too amused to care."

I looked over at the Slytherin table, Martha exiled to the front of her table. I smirked, seeing the effects of my hex etched into her skin. The word 'slag' appeared in a red inky print everywhere Cory had kissed her. As I stared off in the direction, Malfoy blocked my view of the Slag of Slytherin - he smiled at me.

I shook my head.

He shrugged.

"We're sitting at Ravenclaw today, in support of Lily," My cousin snapped me away from his house table. "Would you ladies like to join us?"

"Sure," Elle hastily replied.

Clara simply nodded, and smiled at Albus.

"Why not," I answered as we were already moving in that direction.

We sat down and Lily immediately smirked at me, "Can you believe my crazy brother?"

I glanced sideways at Al, as he smiled next to her. "That's our Al," was all I could manage.

Clara cleared her throat and asked, "Aren't you tired?"

Al turned to look at my friend sitting on the opposite side of him as Lily. "Nah," he shook off her concern. "I'm sure I'll sleep like the dead later tonight, but I'm too wired from pulling this off to be sleepy."

Clara laughed, "You're going to nap in History of Magic again."

"Again?" I whispered to Elle.

She shook her head, she was just as clueless as I felt.

"Alright, you got me," Albus chuckled. "You'll cover for me, right?"

Clara's cheeks tinged pink as she nodded.

Suddenly there was a presence sandwiching me between it and Elle. "You're taking advantage of her kindness Al," Malfoy tsked, as he settled onto the bench. "You can't expect the poor girl to wake you up after every class, just as you can't expect me to give you my notes every class."

Albus rolled his eyes, "You know as well as I do, I do not fall asleep every class time for History of Magic."

"But you do most class times," Clara's eyes widened. She looked at me from across the table, as though she was shocked the words came out of her own mouth.

The whole table laughed.

"Clara got you, Albus," Lily pointed at his face.

That's when Elle chimed in, "That's one of the reasons why we love her so much, she's too honest for her own good."

I smiled at her, nodding slowly, hoping that she would somehow read my mind, and calm down.

She nodded, and then turned to Albus, "I don't mind." She messed with her fringe. "Waking you up, I don't mind it at all."

My cousin looked down at the table, as a lopsided grin crept onto his face, "Thanks, Clara. I really appreciate you looking out for me."

"Oh, it's nothing," She managed to squeak out the words.

I watched fascinated, as Clara's face became redder than our robes.

"So Weasley,"Malfoy diverted my attention away from the adorable awkwardness that was developing between Al and Clara. "I was thinking, Monday planning works for all the weeks we have for this death-sentence-of-a-prep-class, however, it does not allot time for us to plan the first set of classes," he scratched at the back of his neck. "So I was wondering if you wanted to meet up this weekend to plan out the first week of remediation?"

"We have quidditch practice Saturday," I ticked my head in Elle's direction, "and I usually do school work on Sundays," I thought out loud.

"So Sunday after you're done with homework, we'll meet in the classroom, or I can meet you in the Library if you're already going to be there."

"What a gentleman," Elle deviously smiled over my shoulder. "Scorpius offered to meet you in the Library, Rose, so you don't have to move your books from place to place. Isn't that nice of him?" She kicked me in the shin from under the table.

"Yes," I grimaced. "Thanks, Malfoy, meeting in the library would actually be extremely convenient for me."

He looked from me to Elle and back again. "No problem," he faced forward, grey eyes clouding over with his usual indifference.

…

* * *

Author's Note:

Review Please!

Thanks,

xoxo

Ravenclaw_Illusions


	14. Chapter 14: Why do we do this?

Author's Note:

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!

Here is the story summary: I admit that I'm the competitive type. So years ago, when my dad pointed out a certain platinum blonde boy on the train platform, I accepted the challenge to beat him at everything; and succeeded, mind you. We have been in competition ever since. This rivalry has worked for five years – so why did it stop being fun?

Thank you all for your support!

In this chapter, just when Rose thinks that her and Scorpius could start a new path of civility, Scorpius is cross with her for some unknown reason. This, of course, infuriates Rose. In the meantime, Elle and Rose start to question the goings on between Clara and Albus. However, Rose's attempts at getting some answers are foiled thanks to certain friend of Albus's.

Please Read and Respond!

Thanks,

xoxo

Ravenclaw_Illusions

…

* * *

 _Hogwarts, October 1st_

 _Quidditch season is starting. Gryffindor has a stronger team this year, so practice has been a lot less stressful than last year. Elle says, 'we're going to clobber the Slytherin's on the pitch that Head Mistress McGonagall should just hand us the Quidditch Cup early this year…. to prevent the broken hearts, and egos of the snakes.' I sometimes thinks she forgets that Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are also our opponents. However, thats Elle, she gets lost in her enthusiasm._

 _I admire her passion._

 _I think Clara and my cousin, Albus, have this awkward adoration for each other. They get weird whenever they talk in front of us. Apparently, they're closer than Elle had originally thought. So, obviously, we want to investigate further into the nature of their relationship._

 _Malfoy has been quiet lately, I think either he's angry with me, or he got bored from our short stent of civility and has decided to stop speaking to me all together. Either way, it's made the last two days extremely easy for me._

 _On the reading front, I still have been having trouble finding the focus to read that damn book that I should have finished the first week of the school year. Maybe I should put it down, and try to read something else for now - I think I might test that idea._

 _Your's Truly,_

 _Rose_

…

* * *

I closed my journal as I felt the pressure shift on my bed.

Elle curled her legs beneath her as she tilted her head staring at me.

I shoved my journal into my pillow case, and pushed my curls away from my face, "Hey."

"Have a good journaling session?" She smirked.

 _Elle never really understood the whole 'keeping a diary thing'._

I nodded, "I think so. How's the sketchbook going?"

"It's going," She shrugged. "After all the awkwardness in the air between Clara and Albus, and you and Malfoy, It's amazing that I'm not creatively stifled."

A chuckle escaped my lips, "Clara and Al, I get. But me and Malfoy?" My eyes widened as I accidentally snorted while laughing.

Elle started giggling at me. "Are you kidding me, Rose?" She flashed me a knowing glare.

I pointed at her face, "Why the everyone's-oblivious-but-me face?"

Elle inched closer to me on my bed, "Rose Louise Weasley."

I groaned, "Oh no, not the full name…"

"Listen up, you and Malfoy were on the mend and then all of sudden the two of you are completely silent - it's like watching two completely blinded morons - no offense, trying to feel their way out of limbo, and for the last few days you're both pulling in opposite directions."

"A. Morons? Ouch," I listed on my fingers. "B. On the mend is an exaggeration, C. Neither of us are in 'limbo'."

Elle raise her eyebrows at me, "Can you see, alright? Quick," She held up four fingers, "How many fingers am I holding up?" She wiggled the four fingers in question.

I rolled my eyes, "And hypothetically, if we were in 'limbo' which directions would we be pulling in?"

"He's pushing for the two of you to end your ridiculous feud and you keep pushing him away. It's as if you would rather things the way they've always been."

I shook my head, "What are we talking about him for anyway? We were meeting up to discuss my cousin and Clara."

Elle narrowed her eyes at me, and for a brief second I wasn't sure if she'd allow the change in the topic of our conversation.

"Alright, fine, Albus and Clara it is then." She tossed her long dark hair over her shoulder. "They are definitely closer than I had thought, and I think there's some chemistry between them."

"She's definitely into him, I'm just not sure if Al feels the same way."

"You should talk to him," Elle suggested. "He'll be honest with you, you two have always been so close."

"You think? Cause he has never talked about girls with me."

"If you bring it up then he'll have to talk about it," a wicked grin spread across her face.

…

* * *

I inhaled deeply as I walked passed the swaying library doors. That beautiful scent of old parchment, that slightly inky, yet vaguely vanilla flavor of a story yet to be told completely enveloped me.

I walked over to the far end of the library, and turned to the last study table near the windows. Al was sitting at my favorite table, scribbling away on a piece of parchment.

I sat down across from him, "Hey Al."

He glanced up from his writing, "Rosie," he smiled. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing," I placed my bag onto the table. "We haven't talked just the two of us in a while."

Albus put his quill down, and rolled up his parchment. " Okay, so what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, the other day, at breakfast…" I started wringing my hands together not exactly knowing how to phrase what I wanted to say.

"It was nice. You know, if it weren't for you and Scorpius always bickering - we'd eat together more often. I actually like your friends."

"They say the same thing," I laughed. "By the way, I didn't know you and Clara were so close."

Al ran a hand through his raven hair, as the cursed Weasley red bleed across his face. "Yeah, we were assigned to sit together for History of Magic and she's a lot funnier than I thought. It's like a sneaky kind of amusing," he laughed to himself. "If that makes any sense. She's a good friend to have, whenever I fall asleep in class she always wakes me up at the end of the period, or when Professor Binns starts asking questions."

I smirked, "That's Clara for you. She's the sweetest. You know…"

The chair beside my cousin was pulled away from the table, Malfoy joined us, silently.

I looked at Albus, who seemed un-phased, and then back at Malfoy. He remained quiet, looking down at the rolled up parchment Albus had set aside earlier.

"Hey Scorp, Rose and I were just talking about how nice breakfast was the other day." Albus spoke, brightly.

Malfoy smiled at his friend, and then turned to face me - a piercing glare meeting my gaze. He coldly stared at me, as he began to thrum his fingers on top of the study table.

"Uh…" I grabbed my bag and stood from my seat. "I gotta go."

…

* * *

I spent the rest of the day in the Room of Requirement, only leaving to go down to the Great Hall for supper.

"Look who's come out of hiding," Clara gently smiled at me. "You alright Rose?"

I nodded as I sat at our house table.

"Where the hell were you?" Elle demanded, concern pulling at her eyebrows and dragging her mouth into a frown.

"R.O.R." I shrugged. "I just needed to be alone for a bit."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Clara insisted on checking on me.

"I'm fine," I lied.

"Malfoy?" Elle stated his name as though it explained everything.

"What's going on, Rose? We're your friends, and we're worried." Clara's dark eyes were ginormous from under fringe.

"What'd the arse do now?" Elle, so eloquently, asked.

I looked down at my plate, and shook my head. "Nothing, nothing new anyway…" _Which is true, so I don't know why for some reason it's different than before._ "Look, I don't want to talk about it."

That's when a small envelope fell onto the empty plate in front of me.

Elle picked it up for me, "Miss Rose Louise Weasley." She offered up the envelope.

"Another summons from the Head Mistress?" Clara questioned, as her eyebrows knit together.

"Ugh, wonder what she wants now…" I groaned taking the envelope out of Elle's hand.

 _Dear Miss Weasley,_

 _It has come to my attention that you and Mister Malfoy are in need of a scheduled planning day for your first week of classes. Please meet in your assigned classroom tonight to arrange schedules and create an agenda for your pending meeting._

 _Might I suggest taking a deep breath before you go: you must mind your temper, Miss Weasley._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Head Mistress McGonagall_

I crushed the note in my hand, seething. "That pompous, arrogant, petty, manipulative, vile, little, fuck," The words came pouring out of me.

…

* * *

My heart rattled in my chest like a caged rabid animal. Heat rising from the tips of my toes, seeping into my ears and across my face, as I stomped my way down the corridor. Trying to find my breath, I swung open the door, revealing the bane of my existence sitting calmly on the edge of the teacher's desk. I slammed the door shut behind me, and narrowed my eyes at him. His almost white blonde hair, tousled in front of his eyes, his green and silver tie loosened around his neck, a smile lying in wait at the corners of his mouth: every inch of him appalled me.

"You never gave me an answer about this weekend, so I figured sooner rather than later," The words drawled out in amusement, as if he were purring.

"How dare you report me to The Head Mistress," I growled. Chest rising and falling in erratic waves.

A snicker hung in the dust spotted air as he slid off the desk to stand. "Don't get all self righteous on me, Weasley."

"Me? Self righteous?" I felt my stomach punch it's way into my chest. "Have you ever listened to _yourself_ when _you_ speak?"

He swept his hair away from his eyes, as he stepped towards me. "Hey," He stated, a bit more quietly than I had anticipated. He then raised his palms up to face me. "I'm the one who tried to make an effort with this unwanted partnership." He glared at me in a way that made me feel as though I had missed the memo that said, I was supposed to be the villain in this scene.

"Hold up," I asserted myself a few steps further into the room. "You wanted to meet up this weekend and I agreed to meet up with you in the Library, after I finish my homework. What more do you want from me, Malfoy? A formal, hand written, invitation and thank you card? Seriously, get over yourself."

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you just tell me to get over myself?" He stepped closer. "Maybe you should take your own advice for once, Weasley." He snarled my name as if just the sound of it made him want to scream.

"What?!" I shrieked, "Why would I need to get over myself? You're not making any sense."

"Bloody Merlin, Rose," His whole face scrunched and his jaw set as if he were biting back words from exploding out of his mouth.

 _Rose? Why did he call me Rose? Since when have we ever referred to each other on a first name basis?_

"It was you that started on the train this year, it was you that dismissed me every time I spoke," He started making strides across the room. "It was you that punched me in the bloody face in the Library, it was you that caused our parents to get involved, and the Head Mistress, and this whole pointless punishment. It was you who refused to speak to me in class, it was you who threatened me during detention, it was you who never read my apology letter, and it was you who ignored my attempts at a civil partnership at breakfast the other day."

By the time he stopped, he was towering over me, as I tried to absorb all the accusations he had just thrown my way.

I took a deep breath and calmly responded. "Just like you started with me in the Great Hall after the sorting, and insulted me and my grandmother, and shoved me during the first potions class of the year, and threatened to report me on false accusations left and right, and it's you that has been antagonizing me all this time, and recently we can add stalking me around the castle and castle grounds to your long list of rude behavior. I'm just reacting to your offensiveness."

"Yeah, well, at least I read your shite apology letter, and I attempted to make things work with this remedial O.W.L.'s class. So don't have the audacity to think that this is all my fault."

"Again with the apology letters?!" I couldn't contain myself, "Why is that pathetic excuse for an apology so important to you?"

"You don't get it," He shouted pushing forward, forcing me to back my way towards the door. "If you had just read the dammed note, maybe we wouldn't be here, in this dirty old supply room, screaming at each other, being completely counter-productive."

My back bumped into the solid door, no more room for steps backwards. I was at eye level with his chest, the rage radiating out of him in an intense warmth. He smelled oddly pleasant, and just when I glanced up to see his face, I had realized just how infuriated we made each other.

He slammed a fist onto the doorframe above my shoulder.

I flinched.

He noticed. Restraint pulling him back inside himself: pushing out that facade of indifference. He exhaled: the whisper of his breath brushing against my cheek and neck. "Why do we do this to each other?" He spoke softly.

"Because that's the way things have always been," I shrugged, "Just ask your dad."

"That's the thing," He spoke so closely into my ear, I could almost feel his lips form his words. "My dad really likes your parents, both of them."

For a brief second, I felt drawn to the warmth, the scent of him, the strength of his sturdy frame, the touch of his lips on my ear. Until suddenly, I came to my senses. I pushed at his chest and reached for the doorknob hastening my exit.

…

* * *

Author's Note:

Review Please!

Thanks,

xoxo

Ravenclaw_Illusions


	15. Chapter 15: It's All There

Author's Note:

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!

Here is the story summary: I admit that I'm the competitive type. So years ago, when my dad pointed out a certain platinum blonde boy on the train platform, I accepted the challenge to beat him at everything; and succeeded, mind you. We have been in competition ever since. This rivalry has worked for five years – so why did it stop being fun?

Thank you all for your support!

In this chapter, just when Rose is panicking from her strange argument in her and Scorpius's classroom.

Please Read and Respond!

Thanks,

xoxo

Ravenclaw_Illusions

…

* * *

RECAP:

"You don't get it," He shouted pushing forward, forcing me to back my way towards the door. "If you had just read the dammed note, maybe we wouldn't be here, in this dirty old supply room, screaming at each other, being completely counter-productive."

My back bumped into the solid door, no more room for steps backwards. I was at eye level with his chest, the rage radiating out of him in an intense warmth. He smelled oddly pleasant, and just when I glanced up to see his face, I had realized just how infuriated we made each other.

He slammed a fist onto the doorframe above my shoulder.

I flinched.

He noticed. Restraint pulling him back inside himself: pushing out that facade of indifference. He exhaled: the whisper of his breath brushing against my cheek and neck. "Why do we do this to each other?" He spoke softly.

"Because that's the way things have always been," I shrugged, "Just ask your dad."

"That's the thing," He spoke so closely into my ear, I could almost feel his lips form his words. "My dad really likes your parents, both of them."

For a brief second, I felt drawn to the warmth, the scent of him, the strength of his sturdy frame, the touch of his lips on my ear. Until suddenly, I came to my senses. I pushed at his chest and reached for the doorknob hastening my exit.

…

* * *

Ears ringing, lungs burning, the portal felt as if it was narrowing in on me. I took a deep breath as I swallowed back my throbbing heart.

"Just keep moving," I muttered to myself.

I was still reeling from my encounter with Malfoy after supper. The castle spun as I stepped into the common room. I held my arms out to steady myself, and kept going.

As I quietly slipped into our dormitory room, I was greeted with large eyes and loud words.

"And where have you been?" Elle actually looked concern - getting up from her spot on Clara's bed.

"Long story," I growled, dropping my bag onto my trunk.

"Are you alright?" Elle grabbed me by the shoulders, staring, like a nutter.

Clara stretched as she stood up, "Mum was worried."

Elle immediately released my shoulders and turned around. "Well maybe if you didn't fill my head with all of those horrific hypothetical situations, I wouldn't have been this freaked out!"

I started to collect my pajamas, figuring I was in for a long bickering match: as mine and Elle's arguments usually lasted a while.

Clara giggled, "Sorry about that."

I closed the bathroom door behind me, and began to wash up for bed.

"Are you kidding me?" I heard Elle shouting through the door.

"No, that's why I apologized," Clara stated plainly.

I stood in the doorway, wearing clean pajamas. The bathroom door was open providing a safe view for watching the insanity.

Elle let out a loud exaggerated scoff, and then proceeded to shake her head - quietly laughing. "I swear Clara," She slumped down onto her trunk, and looked up at our dear friend. "It is _impossible_ to argue with you."

"Merlin," Clara gasped looking around the room. She then proceeded to whisper, "We were arguing?"

"One of us was," Elle mumbled; looking mentally exhausted.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Clara gazed at me - a frown dragging down her doll-like features.

"Oh, now you're perceptive," Elle waived her arms about like a frantic bird about to take off.

I rubbed my temples, and groaned. "Let it go, Elle."

"No, really, what happened to you?" Elle glared at me. "First you run off to kill Malfoy, situation normal. Then Scorpius re-appears, dragging Albus out of the library. Which left us to wait, expecting you to be in the same state Malfoy was in. Meanwhile, you've disappeared for hours, and now you're here, and something is off about you."

"It's nothing," I droned. "Nothing happened," I threw my dirty clothes into the hamper.

Clara sat at the foot of my bed, giving me a look that told me she knew better. "Come sit," She patted the spot next to her.

I stomped my way over to my bed and threw myself face-down onto the blankets. "I'm fine, I just have a head ache is all." I replied into my pillow.

"We'll talk about it in the morning, Miss Rose Louise Weasley." Elle wished me goodnight in threat form.

"Goodnight," I yawned.

Clara got off of my bed and took a good look at me. Her eyes softened, and she gently shook her head. "Feel better Rose," she whispered as she pat my head.

"Thanks, Clara."

She nodded at me as she closed my scarlet bed curtains. Leaving me in the dark with my conflicting thoughts flooding my mind.

…

* * *

 **The Next Day…**

 _Hogwarts_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Have you ever wondered if you're perspective was influenced - tampered with, due to your environment, or loved ones? Or believed something to be fact - black and white - right and wrong in your very soul, only to be flipped upside down and skewed in a way to question you're entire existence?_

 _I did._

 _In fact, I may never trust my own judgment again._

 _Okay, I'll admit, that last part was an exaggeration. But you understand. I'm confused and, honestly, I don't know what to think anymore._

I continued to write in my journal. Internally loathing my borderline existential scribbles. Glancing away from the page, I took a cleansing breath and absorbed my surroundings. I was protected by towering stacks of books, hidden away in a far corner of the library. I drank in the comfort and solitude of my favorite spot.

"Thank Merlin for free periods," I murmured.

Pushing my flame-red curls away from my eyes, I focused on the lines in my journal.

"Rosie," my name reverberated off the shelves.

 _Well there goes my plan of hiding from human interaction._

I slammed my journal shut and reached for my bag. By the time I got up and concealed my journal, the sound of someone clearing their throat called my attention back to the table.

Albus was sitting across from my place at my favorite spot, one row over from the restricted section.

"I need to talk to you," my cousin stated. His arms were crossed over his chest, he was lazily slumped in his chair.

"Maybe later, Al, I'm busy." I attempted to escape an obviously Malfoy related conversation.

"No you're not, sit down." His voice was calm and stern.

I sat back down, and rolled my eyes.

 _I knew I should've gone to the Room of Requirement._

"Listen Rosie," Albus looked at me as though he knew _everything._

 _Hell, he probably knows more than I do._

"I know the two of you drive each other mad, but maybe it doesn't have to be that way."

I stared at my raven haired cousin. "Do you really think that's possible?"

Albus began nodding, leaning forward in his seat. "Yes, I do, actually." He smiled, "I mean, I love the both of yah, so I think it would work out well. All of our friends get along. Plus, don't you think our generation is past this whole feuding families thing? Especially that it's you and Scorpius."

My thoughts started to swarm, I gulped; feeling like I was drowning. "What do you mean, 'especially that it's me and him'?"

"It's just that you two are very similar." His emerald eyes sunk and his jaw dropped, as if he instantly regretted his words.

I gripped onto the edge of the study table. "Excuse me," I could feel the red seeping through my ears and neck. "How am _I,_ Rose Weasley, similar to _Malfoy_?"

Albus exhaled dramatically, "Let's see, you're both extremely intelligent and have top marks in the class, you're both insanely competitive, talented, passionate, and not to mention how stubborn the both of you are."

"I am not stubborn," I immediately replied. "Besides no one is as stubborn as _him_."

Albus started to chuckle, "He's not bloody Voldemort, Rosie, you can say his name. Have you ever referred to him as Scorpius?"

That's when something inside of me snapped. "Did this conversation have a point, Albus?" I growled.

"Ah yes," He held up a finger to pause me. "I came to give you this." He placed a large, neatly stacked pile of folders onto the table.

"And what is _this_?" I spat.

"Since the two of you didn't exactly have a productive first lesson planning meeting - Scorpius planned the first week for the remediation class. It's all explained in the spread sheet and lines up with McGonagall's curriculum schedule."

"Yeah, Right," I scoffed. "And I'm dating Merlin."

Albus was silent.

"That would've taken all night," I laughed, hoping to relieve all the discomfort.

My cousin wasn't laughing. His face was grim; eyes shiny with sadness, or maybe pity.

"Wait," I grabbed the stack of folders.

As I opened the one at the top of the pile, Albus got up from the table.

"Good luck, Rosie."

Flipping through the pages, I realized it was all there.

...

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading! I am sorry for the long wait for this chapter. The next one should be up soon.

Please Read and Respond!

Thanks,

xoxo

Ravenclaw_Illusions


	16. Chapter 16: Distressed and Distracted

Author's Note:

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!

Here is the story summary: I admit that I'm the competitive type. So years ago, when my dad pointed out a certain platinum blonde boy on the train platform, I accepted the challenge to beat him at everything; and succeeded, mind you. We have been in competition ever since. This rivalry has worked for five years – so why did it stop being fun?

Thank you all for your support!

In this chapter, just when Rose is questioning everything. Scorpius has been acting strange - strangely nice. Things have gone past Rose's comprehension that it's time for her to take this problem to her friends.

Please Read and Respond!

Thanks,

xoxo

Ravenclaw_Illusions

…

* * *

I told Elle and Clara everything that night. I paced the length of our dorm room, letting the details of the last few Malfoy related encounters come pouring out of my mouth.

Clara sat at the edge of Elle's bed. Her face frozen - eyes wide; her eyebrows vanished under her fringe. Not a sound was uttered from her mouth, which was still hanging slightly agape.

Elle was the first to regain composure.

 _What a surprise…_

"No wonder you didn't want to talk about it." She smirked with her arms crossed.

I rolled my eyes, "Please, Elle, don't take it all out of context."

"Then why are you telling us all of this?" She bit back a smile, and raised her eyebrows challenging me.

"I … uh… Just needed to review everything. You know, to process." It was too late. I could feel the heat of the 'Weasley Red' seeping into the pores of my face.

"Rose," Clara cleared her throat.

She was standing in front of my trunk, wearing a look that told me I was in for a lot of opinions. Opinions that I didn't want to hear.

"I don't understand," She shook her head. Her voice was gentle as she started to cross the room to where I stood. "Shouldn't this be a good thing?"

"I'm sorry, what do y…"

"Ah," She raised her hand. "Please, Rose, listen."

"Fine," I growled.

"For years, you and Scorpius, have argued, and competed, and drove each other bonkers, and now…" She smiled, "Now something has changed between you. He's changed, so why does that trouble you?" She patted my shoulder, "I thought you'd be relieved that the bickering was over."

"I don't think it is," I replied. "He's just doing those things because he wants to be Head Boy next year."

"But then what was the argument and the tension about in your classroom the other day?" Elle interjected. "There's obviously something else going on if he questioned, 'why you drive each other mad', the way he did."

Clara was nodding along with Elle as she spoke. "She makes a good point," She shrugged.

"Ugh, Merlin! I hate this!" I pulled at my curls. "Nothing makes sense anymore." I began to pace the room again.

"Oh Rosie," Elle shook her head, laughing. "It all makes sense, you just refuse to admit that it does."

Clara smiled, nodding once more in agreement with Elle.

I stopped pacing and took a deep breath, "The both of you are out of your bloody minds."

…

* * *

I made it through most of the next day in complete silence.

It wasn't until half way through Ancient Runes, that I found it difficult to bury myself into my studies. Soon my symbols and notes melted into messy scribbles and indecipherable shapes on the page.

Suddenly, I had that sting of awareness, as if being watched. I slowly glanced up from my quill and parchment. My eyes were instantly met with the metallic grey of Malfoy's eyes. He smirked at me. My eyes went back to my writing nonsense, feeling unnerved by his smile.

 _Smug bastard, he's doing this on purpose._

I spent the rest of the class trying to figure out my notes while simultaneously cursing the fact that Malfoy was in all my classes.

…

* * *

 **Later that evening… Great Hall: Suppertime**

Elle went on and on about the upcoming rivalry match. She was the only one besides our new chaser that was sure Gryffindor would be victorious. Even James was on edge about the Slytherin match.

"So long as _someone_ can focus on her flying, and not on her own _personal_ rivalry, it's a definite win for us." Elle narrowed her eyes at me from across the table.

"I don't know, Elle." Clara spoke quietly beside her. "Albus says this year, Slytherin's team has been stronger than ever."

"Did he now," Elle wickedly grinned. "When did he say this? At one of your private study sessions at the library?"

Clara shrugged, her face a deeper crimson than her house tie. "Maybe," She squeaked.

"What's the deal with you two, anyway?" Elle continued to push Clara into discomfort.

That is, of course, when a scrolled up piece of parchment landed onto my plate. It was thick, and appeared to be several pages, which were neatly bound together with an emerald ribbon.

I stared at it. Completely frozen, it was as if my brain had just decided to shut down.

"If you don't open it, I will." Elle warned from across the table.

Clara looked relieved that the focus was no longer on her anymore.

I picked the scroll up and tugged at the ribbon. It was all of the pages of class notes from today; the bulk of the scroll was the Ancient Runes notes. There was a note attached to them.

 _Weasley,_

 _You seemed distracted today. Here are the notes from Potions, History of Magic, Transfiguration, and Ancient Runes. I know that you would regret allowing whatever it is that is troubling you to get in the way of your school work._

 _Let me know if you have any questions._

 _Scorpius_

 _Ps: Reminder - we have a lesson planning meeting Wednesday, after supper in our classroom._

I immediately shoved all of the papers into my school bag, and began to focus on my dinner.

"Shut up," I looked over at Elle.

Appearing to restrain a giggle, Elle replied. "I didn't say anything."

"I don't care, Shut up."

Elle feigned shock, and flashed a pleading glance to Clara for back up.

…Which was only to be met with a shrug.

"Real helpful Clara; a shrug," She muttered.

"Maybe you should find a guy to spend time with, so maybe Rose and I could make _you_ uncomfortable for a change." Clara let the words spill right out of her mouth.

Elle's face dropped.

"What a brilliant idea, Clara." I couldn't help but laugh. "So Elle, whose the lucky guy?"

She gave both of us death glares.

"Or should we find one for you?" I added.

"No, absolutely not," Elle shook her head vehemently. "You know I have a no Hogwarts guys rule. My dad works here."

"Some rules are made to be broken, Elle," I laughed.

Clara chuckled, covering her mouth with her hand.

…

* * *

Author's Note:

Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Please Read and Respond!

Thanks,

xoxo

Ravenclaw_Illusions


	17. Chapter 17: A Bow and a Fall

Author's Note:

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!

Here is the story summary: I admit that I'm the competitive type. So years ago, when my dad pointed out a certain platinum blonde boy on the train platform, I accepted the challenge to beat him at everything; and succeeded, mind you. We have been in competition ever since. This rivalry has worked for five years – so why did it stop being fun?

Thank you all for your support!

In this chapter, the first rivalry match of the season is upon us. Gryffindor versus Slytherin opposing Team Captains both by the last name Potter. Our dear Rose plays the game of her life… but will she feel victorious in the end?

Please Read and Respond!

Thanks,

xoxo

Ravenclaw_Illusions

…

* * *

"We're in for a treat today." Liam, Albus's friend, spoke in the commentator's box. He commentated on all the quidditch matches at Hogwarts. "The first rivalry match of the season, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor!"

James had us lined up in front of the doors that separated us from the pitch. We were lined up according to position - and according to importance if you ask my cousin, the captain.

"Seeker out first," He barked at Louis.

 _Least important to James._

"Why do I have to be first, it's a Slytherin match - they throw things!" Louis glared at James, his tone oozing annoyance.

 _Of all my cousins, and I have a multitude of them, James had the biggest ego. Louis and I are the only ones on the team that deal with his diva persona on the pitch and at family dinners._

"That's the lucky formation," James growled from between his teeth. "So shut up or I'll put Collin in."

Collin was our benched seeker, he was only a second year and he needed practice on keeping his focus.

Louis didn't say another word but continued to glare at our insufferable cousin.

"Keeper, fall in," He pointed next to Louis.

Jacob Caulfry lined up with his broom over his shoulder. He saluted James and answered sternly, "Yes, Captain."

"Next are the club twins," James look at me and Elle. He grabbed my arm and looked at me like I was a child he wasn't sure he could trust to walk at Kings Cross without wandering off. "Give him hell, Rose. Don't hold back just because it's Al's team."

I nodded at him before joining my best friend on the team formation.

"New kid," James ordered.

Sam, our new chaser, replied, "Yes, Captain?"

"Get in line, New Kid, focus." James sounded exasperated; "Lysander," he called his friend over. "Lysander, look after New Kid, he's exhausting me."

Lysander and the new chaser lined up behind me and Elle.

"And last, is Your Captain." James spoke in an aggravatingly Narcissistic tone.

 _Most important to James… James of course._

Liam cleared his throat and bellowed, "Welcome hotties, nerds, and tools…"

"Mr. Williams!" McGonagall scolded.

Liam coughed to cover his laughter, "I mean, Ladies and Gentlemen, The Gryffindor quidditch team."

The doors opened, and the light and noise from the stadium filled the locker room.

"This is it, make me proud." James said before we started to move.

We flew out into the loud stadium. My ponytail flapping behind me as we circled the pitch remaining information.

The Slytherin team was called out in their team order, which according to Al, should be prioritized by seniority first, and alphabetical order second. Albus and Malfoy were the first to soar around the stands. The first lap they swooshed by me and Elle but as their teammates slowly joined them on the pitch, Malfoy no longer kept pace with my cousin. Albus flew passed again but Malfoy's broom nearly came to a complete halt in front of us. I could feel my neck start to splotch from Elle's stare. He smiled at me, inclined his head as though bowing before a hippogriff, and pushed his platinum blond hair from his eyes.

"Good luck, Rose," He began to fly off. He then looked over his shoulder and added, "You're going to need it." He then disappeared shooting high above in search for the golden snitch.

I felt my beaters club slam into my open palm, as I narrowed my eyes after him.

Elle chuckled beside me, "Oh it's on, now."

"You bloody bet it is," I growled.

That game I played like I never did before. My flying was faster than ever, and my club grew more and more precise with each bludger I hit.

Gryffindor was in the lead but not by more than a few quaffles through the hoops. Our seeker, my cousin Louis, was faking out Malfoy left and right, up and down. That's when Malfoy' s broom stopped and switched direction. My heart plummeted: I recognized the glint in his eyes, it was the same look that he had whenever he thought he was getting the last word in our arguments. He saw the snitch. I looked around, Louis was not going to make it in time…

Suddenly the world was set in slow motion. I shouted at Elle, She sent a bludger my way, I redirected it toward the snitch. The stadium filled with a resounding thud and then crowd grew silent.

"Bloody hell!" Liam shouted over the still audience.

Not even McGonagall noticed his swearing.

"Rose Weasley hit Slytherin Seeker, Scorpius Malfoy, square in the head with a bludger…Wait, what's this? Malfoy's broom falters, but he remains unscathed. People of Hogwarts, Malfoy's okay!"

The stadium erupted in applause. Louis circled the stadium, a smile on his face, the snitch clutched in his hand.

"And as if the attack on our seeker wasn't punishment enough," Liam whined. "Louis Weasley has captured the snitch, Gryffindor wins. Can I leave now?"

The crowd cheered and sung a beautiful chorus of Weasley is Our Queen as we made our way in for landing. Once my feet were on the ground I was lifted up in the air and spun around.

"I knew you had it in you," James smiled brightly as he placed me back on my feet.

That's when I saw Albus, there was a pang in my chest as I noticed his facial expression. I escaped James' grasp and ran over to my other Potter cousin.

His raven hair wild from flying, Albus scowled at me, as he spit out the words on his mind."What's wrong with you?!" He stomped.

I shook my head. "It was an accident, I didn't purposely aim for his giant head, it got in the way."

"Sure you didn't. You know when James and Elle chant, 'kill, kill, kill,' they don't mean it literally."

"Alright Al, quit the dramatics. He's not dead. He didn't even fall off his broom." I pointed at Malfoy who still hadn't managed to land.

"That only proves that he has a good grip - not that he's uninjured."

And as the words fell from his mouth to the damp ground, so did Malfoy.

My eyes nearly left my body from the sight of it.

Al didn't even look in back of him. He just folded his arms across his chest and pursed his lips like McGonagall. "That was him, wasn't it."

Unable to speak I nodded.

…

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey, all! Thanks for reading! I apologize for the long over due update! Bless you for your patience!

Please Read and Respond!

Thanks,

xoxo

Ravenclaw_Illusions


	18. Chapter 18: He's Abandoned Us Both

Author's Note:

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!

Here is the story summary: I admit that I'm the competitive type. So years ago, when my dad pointed out a certain platinum blonde boy on the train platform, I accepted the challenge to beat him at everything; and succeeded, mind you. We have been in competition ever since. This rivalry has worked for five years – so why did it stop being fun?

Thank you all for your support!

In this chapter, Rose is freaking out over what happened to Malfoy at the quidditch game. Albus is still furious with her and loses his temper with Rose. Clara takes a stand. Rose gets stuck with some unwanted chores.

Please Read and Respond!

Thanks,

xoxo

Ravenclaw_Illusions

…

* * *

I stood outside the infirmary doors as my heart beat pounded in my ears. James and the rest of the team were back at our commons celebrating. Clara shooed Elle off to the party and kept me company as I waited for Albus to come out and give news of Malfoy's condition.

Clara scrunched her face at me as she swung her arms. She stopped and scratched her fringe - her dark eyes bright and inquisitive. She took a deep breath a smiled. "He'll be fine, Rose. Please try to calm down."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "My cousin is about to come out to tell me that I killed his best matin a bloody quidditch game. Calm is not happening, Clara."

She smirked dazedly, "You didn't kill 'im." She shrugged, "Besides, even if you did, it's not like you did it on purpose."

"Oh… dear… Merlin… Clara." I growled, "You're making it worse." I started to pace unable to contain my nervous energy. "People don't know that I didn't purposely hit him in the head with that bludger."

She frowned, "Well, I know."

Albus appeared in the now open doorway, he still looked pissed.

"I hope you're happy, Rose." He growled shutting the door to the infirmary behind him. "You broke my seeker, it's going to take weeks for us to train a new one, you basically cost us the season."

Tears blurring my vision, I sputtered, "I'm so sorry Albus. Is he going to be alright?"

"Save the act Rose," He hissed. "I'm sure your prefect's badge is safe - they'll just crack it up as an accidental quidditch hazard."

The tears stung my eyes and I was unable to keep them from sliding down my cheeks and the length of my nose. I struggled to keep my breath as I watched him walk away.

 _Is that what Albus really thinks of me?_

"Albus Severus Potter!" Clara stomped her foot with her arms crossed across her chest.

 _Woah, I never heard her voice like that._

Albus froze a few feet away.

"How dare you take this out on your cousin." She continued, "Not only your cousin but one of your closest friends - or did your anger make you forget that?" She was seething - her eyes could have blasted through his shoulder blades with the way she looked at him. "Turn around and look at her," She waited before adding, "Now!"

Albus slowly turned: his face softened at the sight of me.

"Look at her, She's falling apart worried over you, your stupid quidditch team, and your friend that up until recently has been horrible to her."

He stepped toward me, "Look, Rosie. I'm sorry, I was just-"

"Is he okay?" I blurted out.

He sighed, and nodded. "He's going to be fine. The nurse said he has a concussion: That he has to stay up for 24 hours and then she's ordered a week of rest and monitoring in the infirmary. Depending on how he recovers he might be out for a few games in quidditch season."

I was shaking, "I swear I was aiming for the snitch - I had no clue it would his his head."

Albus shook his head, "He's that fast. We've been improving our flying speeds lately. Last year, you wouldn't have got him."

"Can I do anything?" I sniffled wiping the tears from my face.

Albus smirked, something evil arose in his emerald eyes, "Sure. You can babysit him tonight, make sure he stays awake, and you'll be responsible for his schoolwork, and keep him updated on your OWL's preparatory class."

I stared at him for a moment as the dread seeped into the pores of my skin. "Fine," I managed to get out in a false sunny tone.

He then turned to Clara, "Better?"

She nodded, "Nice touch with the babysitting idea."

"Clara," I gaped at her.

However, it seemed my voice was unheard because my cousin took Clara by the hand and led her away from the infirmary.

"Want to go to the library?" Albus asked her.

"Sure," She goofily smiled at him.

And just as they were about to turn down the corridor Clara looked over her shoulder. "Have dun Rose!" She waved at me.

Albus laughed and waved with her. "And please make sure he stays awake."

 _Grrrreaaaatttt_

…

* * *

I stepped into the infirmary. The nurse nodded at me as she went towards her office.

"Good afternoon, dear." She smiled at me.

I forced myself to smile back at her, "Hello."

"Your sweet cousin was just here," She stated. "Such a polite young man."

I closed my eyes in fear of rolling them at her. "Yes, Ma'm," I opened my eyes. "I saw him briefly in the corridor."

"Are you here to see Mr. Malfoy?"

I nodded, "How is he?"

"He should be fine, Ms. Weasley. As I told your cousin before, he must stay awake for twenty-four hours and then I can better tell if he needs further treatment."

"Oh, that's good news." I took a deep breath. "I trust that you have that covered," I pushed my curls from my face.

She smirked at me. "Nice try, Ms. Weasley." She tisked as she shook her head. "Your cousin warned me you'd attempt to leave."

 _Dammit, Albus!_

 _It's astounding that I felt horribly about this whole situation just moments earlier._

"He did, didn't he," I muttered.

"I apologize dear, but if you did the crime, then you must do the time." She eyed me as if she knew everything that happened. "There are blankets in the cupboard id you get cold, and there's a comfortable chair already pulled up to the bed."

"Thank you," I managed to squeak out the words.

There was a lump at he back of my throat - or maybe it was just my pride that I gulped back. The feeling of complete dread prickled my skin as it slid down my throat.

I tried to remember the feeling of remorse that I had felt prior to Albus leaving me to babysit his best mate. I walked over to the only occupied bed in the entire infirmary. To be completely honest. to see this empty of an infirmary after a quidditch game was shocking.

He smiled as I took the seat beside his cot.

"Well, well, Well, if it isn't Gryffindor's Best Slugger."

I noticed the bandages on the back of his head as he tried to sit up further in the cot.

"You know it was an accident … Right?"

He laughed.

Something twisted inside me, "It's not funny," I stared at him. "I really didn't mean to hurt you."

Malfoy's laughter started to lighten but he continued to smile at me. "That's not why I was laughing, I know you didn't hit me on purpose."

"You do?"

He nodded slightly, "Of course I do. My flying speed has improved tremendously over the summer and through practice this year. It's the first match of the season, how would you know?"

I shook my head, "The whole school thinks I tried to kill you."

"Maybe if you smiled more, they wouldn't think that."

I crossed my arms across my chest, and raised an eyebrow at him. "I smile," I pouted. "Speaking of smiling… Did they give you something? I mean, you seem very chipper for someone who suffered a head trauma."

"I'm fine," he smirked. "All they gave me was some dittany for my injury." He pointed to the bandages at the back of his head.

I smiled, "So what's got you all goofy?"

"Oh, I just think it's funny is all."

"What's funny?"

"My best mate abandoned me here and sent you in his place." He stated, still smiling. "He must have really guilted you to get you to agree to this."

I pushed my hair away from my eyes. "He didn't guilt me, I felt awful and made the mistake of asking if there was anything I could do."

He chuckled, "So he abandoned us both."

…

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey, all! Thanks for reading! I apologize for the long over due update! Bless you for your patience!

Please Read and Respond!

Thanks,

xoxo

Ravenclaw_Illusions


	19. Chapter 19: Petty and Pathetic Company

Author's Note:

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!

Here is the story summary: I admit that I'm the competitive type. So years ago, when my dad pointed out a certain platinum blonde boy on the train platform, I accepted the challenge to beat him at everything; and succeeded, mind you. We have been in competition ever since. This rivalry has worked for five years – so why did it stop being fun?

Thank you all for your support!

In this chapter, Rose is stuck looking after Scorpius after he suffered a head trauma from a Quidditch match. Things are going surprisingly well, but is this nice conversation too good to last?

Please Read and Respond!

Thanks,

xoxo

Ravenclaw_Illusions

…

* * *

RECAP:

I smiled, "So what's got you all goofy?"

"Oh, I just think it's funny is all."

"What's funny?"

"My best mate abandoned me here and sent you in his place." He stated, still smiling. "He must have really guilted you to get you to agree to this."

I pushed my hair away from my eyes. "He didn't guilt me, I felt awful and made the mistake of asking if there was anything I could do."

He chuckled, "So he abandoned us both."

…

* * *

I smiled, _this might not be as bad as I thought._

"Speaking of Al," He cleared his throat. "I was hoping to talk to you about him and your lovely friend."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Clara?"

"Yes, the sweet awkward one he sits with in History of Magic."

"What about Clara?" Unsure of what he already knew, I decided to pretend to be oblivious - not that I knew much at all… but I had my suspicions.

"They seem rather close," He raised an eyebrow at me: grey eyes filled with implication.

"Yes," I nodded. "To be honest, it seemed to have come out of no where."

"Oh, good…" He exhaled. "So it's not just me and Liam who think so."

I laughed, "Elle and I feel the same way."

"I'll tell you what I know, if you share what you know." A glint of mischief flashed in his eyes as he smiled. "Because I know that you know something."

"I really don't know much," I shrugged. "I know that they spend a lot of time together in the library. Clara has become a little less timid and shy, as of late, which I partially blame her relationship with Albus for the growth in confidence. They both seem to really like each other. She smiles and giggles whenever she's near him."

"Does she want to date him?"

"I think so, why?"

"Al is crazy about her. He wants to ask her to Hogsmeade next weekend, but I'm afraid he might punk out."

"Really?" I smiled leaning closer to his cot. "You know they're in the library right now."

"No wonder he left me here."

I tucked my hair behind my ears. "Why do you think he'll end up not asking her?"

"He's been question himself a lot lately, and as much as Al can be a confident guy, he's never been this wild about a girl before."

I took a deep breath, and translated. "He's worried that it'll be too complicated to get involved with one of my friends when we don't get along."

"Uh… yeah, how did you know that?"

"Elle once told me that her and Clara are good friends with Al and Liam - that they all meet up from time to time to hang out and talk about us, and our arguing."

"Oh really," his eyebrows raised slightly as his lips mashed together making his mouth appear as a line.

"She called them, 'friends of the feud', like it's some kind of club or support group."

"Incredible," He scratched at his jaw line. "I didn't know about any of that."

…

* * *

 **4 Hours Later…**

"I'm closer with my mum's side of the family," He stated. "Although, I do like my Gran on my dad's side."

"What about you Grand-dad on your dad's side?" I questioned.

"He's kind of an idiot." He said plainly while attempting to scratch at his bandages on the back of his head. "He has a very messed up outlook on life, and does not treat my father kindly."

 _Woah, I wasn't expecting that…_

"I'm sorry," I tilted my head, "That sucks."

"Truthfully, it's not that bad." He smirked, "Gran keeps him in check, most of the time."

"That's good," I replied.

"Still not as great as your family - but be honest, that's not normal."

 _That was nice of him to say… I think._

I took a deep breath and smiled, "It's not, but they're so many of us that things get out of hand rather quickly."

"If that's all you have to complain about…" He laughed to himself.

I groaned, "I know, I know," as I rolled my eyes.

…

* * *

 **3 Hours Later…**

I stretched my arms forward, and turned onto my other side: the sound of my name repeating in the distance pulling me from my dreams.

"Rose?" Laughter, "Yeh still with me, Weasley?"

I groggily pushed my curtain of curls back away from my face. Squinting in the dark, I suddenly realized that I wasn't in my dorm room as I had originally thought.

A small desk lamp glowed on the other side of Malfoy's cot as he continued to talk to me.

"You alright?" He scoffed playfully, "For a moment I contemplated calling the nurse to check on you."

I blinked a few times while I tried to catch up. "I fell asleep, didn't I," I grumbled crankily.

The glow of the lamp bouncing off of Malfoy's head gave his hair have a silvery sheen as he chuckled. "I lost you for a while."

I rubbed my eyes, "How long was I asleep?"

"Hmmm, 'bout an hour."

"An hour?!" I questioned in complete shock. "Why didn't you wake me?"

He pointed to the bandages at the back of his head, "You did this to me over a friendly Quidditch match." He started to smile, "I didn't want to end up at St. Mungo's."

I smirked and shook my head at him. "How can I make sure you don't fall asleep with your concussion, when I myself was sleeping?"

"I must admit you're a poor babysitter," He tisked. "Falling asleep on the job."

"I'm sorry," I replied.

"Don't be."

I smiled leaning back in my chair.

"By the way," His smug grin crept back onto his face. "You snore…. Loudly."

I sat straight, back up, "I do not!"

He nodded his head, "Of course you don't," He added: restraining a smile.

"Shut it, Malfoy," I growled.

"You first Weasley."

"You know why I fell asleep?" I started to raise my voice.

"Why?"

"Because you're exhausting!" I threw my hands up at him.

…

* * *

 **2 Hours of Complete Silence Later…**

He began to thrum his fingers on the bedside table, "You know it's funny that you think I'm so exhausting."

I replied without looking at him. "Why is that Malfoy?"

"Because you are so stubborn and exhausting yourself."

"I am not," I immediately defended myself.

Yet again, Malfoy's grey eyes were calm and distant, mocking me as my head throbbed with anger.

"You are, which is why you still haven't read my apology letter."

"You're still on about that bloody note?!" I stood, shaking my head. "Why is it so important to you?"

"You know, I thought we were getting along." He stated, "I figured we should be honest with each other."

"If we're being honest, Malfoy, I was enjoying your company," I seethed. "However, you holding onto such a grudge over an insignificant mandated letter shows just how petty and pathetic you really are."

I turned to leave the infirmary, heat rising in my chest and heart beat pounding in my ears - I stopped at the sound of his voice.

"I must applaud you on your alliteration. How long have you been keeping those adjectives locked up in that barking mind of yours."

I clenched my jaw shut, my fingers curling so firmly into fists that my fingernails dug into my palms. I inhaled, closed my eyes, and kept walking.

…

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey, all! Thanks for reading! I apologize for the long over due update! Bless you for your patience!

Please Read and Respond!

Thanks,

xoxo

Ravenclaw_Illusions


	20. Chapter 20: Bigger Problems

Author's Note:

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!

Here is the story summary: I admit that I'm the competitive type. So years ago, when my dad pointed out a certain platinum blonde boy on the train platform, I accepted the challenge to beat him at everything; and succeeded, mind you. We have been in competition ever since. This rivalry has worked for five years – so why did it stop being fun?

Thank you all for your support!

In this chapter, we picked up where we left off. Rose runs back to her dorm in a huff because of her argument with a certain Slytherin. Gryffindor's are partying in the common due to their quidditch victory. It's almost morning and her dormitory room is empty. Rose is not the only one having an off evening.

Please Read and Respond!

Thanks,

xoxo

Ravenclaw_Illusions

…

* * *

RECAP:

 **2 Hours of Complete Silence Later…**

He began to thrum his fingers on the bedside table, "You know it's funny that you think I'm so exhausting."

I replied without looking at him. "Why is that Malfoy?"

"Because you are so stubborn and exhausting yourself."

"I am not," I immediately defended myself.

Yet again, Malfoy's grey eyes were calm and distant, mocking me as my head throbbed with anger.

"You are, which is why you still haven't read my apology letter."

"You're still on about that bloody note?!" I stood, shaking my head. "Why is it so important to you?"

"You know, I thought we were getting along." He stated, "I figured we should be honest with each other."

"If we're being honest, Malfoy, I was enjoying your company," I seethed. "However, you holding onto such a grudge over an insignificant mandated letter shows just how petty and pathetic you really are."

I turned to leave the infirmary, heat rising in my chest and heart beat pounding in my ears - I stopped at the sound of his voice.

"I must applaud you on your alliteration. How long have you been keeping those words locked up in that barking mind of yours."

I clenched my jaw shut, my fingers curling so fighting into fists that my fingernails dug into my palms. I inhaled, closed my eyes, and kept walking.

…

* * *

Pacing my dorm room floor, I sputtered, replaying the argument I had just been a part of.

 _What's wrong with him?!_

"Ugh…" I dragged a hand down my face causing stray curls to invade my sight. I took a deep breath and puffed them away.

 _Bloody Albus - This is all his fault._

"Why did it have to be me?" I whined, rolling my head backwards. As I looked up at the ceiling I could feel the feint graze of my hair swaying down my back.

 _Worst part is…_

 _Malfoy was actually…_

 _Charming…_

I shook my head, "Aaaggghhhhh!" I threw my hands up in the air and pulled at my hair. "Snap out of it, Rose!"

I sat down on my trunk, stretched my arms up, then in back of me, and proceeded to close my eyes. Imagining the lake on the grounds, I breathed slowly - attempting to clear my mind. Water always soothed me before… before this mess of enigmatic, conflicting, emotion.

 _The sound of the gentle autumn breeze hushed its way passed my ears. The warm kiss of the sun on my shoulders made my posture ease from its rigidness. The smell of flowers in their final bloom surrounded me as I thought of walking on the dock. Suddenly in the corner of my vision was a flash of platinum blond hair. Malfoy was staring at me from beneath the tree that I usually read under. I took one more step and… SPLASH!_

My eyes immediately opened: hand on my chest I focused on my breath as I readjusted to the warm colors of my dormitory.

 _Malfoy's even invaded my happy place!_

Elbows fixed onto my knees, I held my head in my hands. Staring down at my feet my eyes drifted to Elle's trunk. I got up, and stared at my own. I yanked it open and dug through my belongings.

"Come on," I muttered. "Where in bloody hell is it?"

My left hand touched the stiff crinkled parchment at the bottom of my trunk. I pulled it out and looked at the scrolled up apology letter. Tempted to pull at the ribbon, it suddenly hit me - _this is exactly what he wants._

 _Fucking Malfoy!_

I tossed the scroll of parchment back into my trunk and slammed the lid shut. Growling, I kicked my trunk and sat back down on top of it.

Elle stumbled into our room, giggling and shushing herself.

"You!" She pointed, "Y-you're y-y-you're supposed to be ssshhleeeeping wiff Malfoy." She continued to teeter in all directions as she made her way further into the room. She swayed as she stood still - her dark hair clinging to her neck and forehead. "In the in-na-nim-infummer-a-re-any." She laughed, "Nope. The infirmer-rer-any," She shrugged, "It's a hard word to say - ahhh - you know what I mean."

I walked over to her and grabbed onto her shoulders. "How much did you drink?"

"A lot," She said proudly. "Your cousin had fire whiskey."

"Funnnn," I drawled.

She giggled as I helped her over to her bed.

I tapped my wand over her head. "Now tell me what happened," I smiled sitting across from her.

She shook her head and stared at me, "That dammed sober-up spell you made always gives me a pounding headache."

"The price you pay when your father is head of house," I tisked.

She rubbed her temples, "Yeah, yeah; why aren't you in the infirmary with Scorpius?"

"He pissed me off," I shrugged.

"Oooh," She cringed. "He called you out on something that made you uncomfortable."

My jaw slacked open, "I think I preferred you sloshed."

Elle rolled her eyes at me, "Alright Rosie." She groaned, "What happened this time?"

"He was, at first, very happy and nice to me."

"Oh the horror!" Elle mocked.

"Shut up and listen - we'll get to you soon enough," I snapped.

She pursed her lips, "I'm sorry, continue, please." She retorted in a flat tone.

"It was nice, we talked for hours and I learned a lot about him."

"I really don't see how it all went wrong," Elle interrupted with a raised eyebrow. "Sounds like major progress for the two of you."

"I know, that's what I thought," I replied. "But then I fell asleep."

Eyes expanding to giant moonstones, Elle leaned in closer. "What happened when you fell asleep?"

"He let me sleep for a while, and when I woke up I felt awful because I was supposed to be helping him stay awake. First, he seemed fine with it; acknowledging that it was an accident, but then he started making fun of me, and it bothered me - we didn't talk for a really long time - like hours, Elle, I was so uncomfortable. It was just dreadful."

"Wait, wait, wait - what did he make fun of? What did he say to you?"

"He said I was a horrible babysitter and made fun of me, saying that I snore - that I snore loudly."

"Uhhh… Rose, you do snore loudly." Elle narrowed her eyes at me as though I should know this about myself.

"I do not snore," I answered quickly.

"Yes, you do."

"Great, just bloody perfect," I spat.

"You ruined your evening didn't you," She smirked.

"How was I supposed to know that I snore?" I said defensively.

"I've told you many times, but you wouldn't hear it - so I gave up mentioning it in second year." She scratched at her forehead. "Besides, isn't this a simple fix? Now that you know that you do, couldn't you just apologize?" She glared, "Or were more words exchanged after this little tiff?"

I lowered my head, "No comment."

"Then you really need to sort out your feelings Rose, because otherwise this is just going to keep happening to you."

Not willing to pry open that vault of madness, I asked, "So which of my cousins were you drinking with?"

It was Elle's turn to hang her head in shame. "Captain," She stated to her legs.

"You were drinking with James at the Quidditch party?"

She nodded.

"No wonder you were so drunk."

"Hey, he's a a lot of fun to hang with at these things." Something fierce flashed behind her grey eyes.

"Yeah, he's the life of the party, my cousin," I murmured.

Elle's face scrunched. "I think we - uh - I think …"

"You think you what?" I demanded more information.

 _What in Merlin's mind is going on with my friends and my cousins?!_

She barked at me, "Well, I'm trying to remember!"

"Sorry," I replied. "It's just ... between Clara and Albus, and now hearing this, it's a bit strange for me."

Suddenly the distant look on Elle's face snapped into focus. "Oh no, no, no, no, no."

"What?" I implored, "Please, Elle just tell me."

"We left the party," She said plainly.

"Together?"

She nodded.

I grabbed her by the shoulders, and started to shake her, "Please, please, tell me you didn't follow him into the Room of Requirement."

"I didn't, it was the astronomy tower!" She blurted out, and I let go of her.

A look of realization spread across her face and she repeated to herself. "It was the astronomy tower."

"That's what you just said," I stared at her.

She looked around the room. "Wait... Where's Clara?"

I awkwardly responded to her change of topic. "I don't know."

"It's way passed curfew - what do you mean you don't know where she is?"

"Last I saw of her, she was on her way to the library with Albus."

"Shite," Elle stood up. "We've got to go get her."

"What do you mean 'go get her'?" I stood following her as she paced around our dorm room. "Where is she?"

"She's still in the library," Elle replied. "She must've gotten locked in."

"How?"

Elle paused, and then waived a hand at me. "Uhhh... That's not important."

I grabbed hold of her arm. "Elle, how?"

"Ugh, fine - I'm only saying this because I need your help getting her out of there." She rolled her eyes at me. "Don't get mad but her and Al apparently go on 'invisible dates' under the disillusionment charm." She then threw her hands up and growled, "And I told her not to do that in the Library! Because if they fell asleep they'd get locked in, but obviously, she didn't fucking listen to me."

"Why does no one tell me any of these things?!"

Elle turned around, "Oh gee, I don't know: Why does no one listen to me?"

I stammered, thinking of an answer to her question.

"Shut up, Rose, we have bigger problems at the moment."

…

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey, all! Thanks for reading! I apologize for the long over due update! Bless you for your patience!

Please Read and Respond!

Thanks,

xoxo

Ravenclaw_Illusions


	21. Chapter 21: Wake up

Author's Note:

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!

Here is the story summary: I admit that I'm the competitive type. So years ago, when my dad pointed out a certain platinum blonde boy on the train platform, I accepted the challenge to beat him at everything; and succeeded, mind you. We have been in competition ever since. This rivalry has worked for five years – so why did it stop being fun?

Thank you all for your support!

In this chapter, we picked up where we left off. Rose and Elle are in a rush to save Clara. Elle and Rose are cranky and snarky making quips back and forth - like the (non-biological) sisters they really are. We get to see how Clara and Albus spend their evenings "studying" in the library. Rose makes several realizations throughout this chapter.

Please Read and Respond!

Thanks,

xoxo

Ravenclaw_Illusions

…

* * *

RECAP:

"Shite," Elle stood up. "We've got to go get her."

"What do you mean 'go get her'?" I stood following her as she paced around our dorm room. "Where is she?"

"She's still in the library," Elle replied. "She must've gotten locked in."

"How?"

Elle paused, and then waived a hand at me. "Uhhh... That's not important."

I grabbed hold of her arm. "Elle, how?"

"Ugh, fine - I'm only saying this because I need your help getting her out of there."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Don't get mad, but her and Al apparently go on 'invisible dates' under the disillusionment charm." She then threw her hands up and growled, "And I told her not to do that in the Library! Because if they fell asleep they'd get locked in, but obviously, she didn't fucking listen to me."

"Why does no one tell me any of these things?!"

Elle turned around, "Oh gee, I don't know: Why does no one listen to me?"

I stammered, thinking of an answer to her question.

"Shut up, Rose, we have bigger problems at the moment."

…

* * *

"Alohamora." Elle tried the charm for what felt like the hundredth time.

I rolled my eyes, "You know it's not going to work."

She stamped her foot and glared at me, "Well I don't see you trying."

I took a deep breath, and rose to my feet from my place on the floor, in front of the library doors. I rubbed my hands together and stared at the lock on the door. Turning around to see Elle intently watching, I held out my right hand. "I need a hair pin, or clothes pin, even a quill - something pointy."

Elle proceeded to dig through her mess of dark hair. "Uhhhh -Aha!" She placed a pin in my open palm.

I unravelled the wire pin and jammed it into the keyhole of the door.

"What the hell is that goin' to do?" Elle challenged.

I glanced over my shoulder at her, "Watch."

Pressing my left palm against the large wooden doors, and my other palm facing horizontally beside the door knob, I whispered the word, "Open." I then turned over the hand beside the door knob so that my palm was facing the ceiling. "Now," I stated.

"Really, Rose? You've been watching too many of those muggle films at home…"

And just then the click of the lock released the door right in front of me.

I walked backwards into the library and smiled at her. "You were saying…"

She shook her head, "Bloody miracle."

It was dark, and lifeless as a graveyard. The stacks of shelves kept the books neatly in their encasements, like an endless row of tombstones. I shuddered as I walked, silently aware of sound of each gentle step I made.

"Lumos," We both held out our wands.

"Where do you think they'll be?" I asked.

"How should I know?"

"Well I figured since you were aware of their little trysts, maybe you'd know where to look for them."

"Oh Merlin, Rose, please." Elle groaned as she walked beside me.

"If only you two shared your secrets with me, maybe I'd have a better handle on the situation."

"Oh piss off," Elle purposely bumped shoulders with me. "You know how Clara is and she thought talking about this would be weird for the both of you because it's Al, and Al is your cousin."

"Yeah, I guess I can understand that, but still … Maybe it _shouldn't_ be odd for us - I'll have to talk to her when we get back to the commons."

"That's if we ever find them," She muttered.

"It shouldn't be that long," I stated. "The disillusionment charm has definitely worn off by now."

Elle turned down an aisle and gasped. "It has," She confirmed. While waving me over, she cooed, "Look how sweet."

I quietly joined Elle, and saw the two of them. Albus sitting up on a big cushy chair, with an arm wrapped around Clara who was curled up beside him. Her head was resting on his chest - she looked so blissfully peaceful.

In that moment I felt suddenly saddened by it all. The fact that they were hiding their relationship from me and Scorpius, that they seemed so obviously meant for each other, and yet, I didn't have an open enough mind to talk to Clara about it in a non-teasing sort of way, and most of all, I was pathetically heartbroken over the fact that I had no one to rest my head on.

Elle cleared her throat, as she caught me staring.

"Makes you sort of hate to wake them up," I replied.

"You must be joking - we've got to get them out of here." Elle continued to walk over to the sleeping couple. "Clara," Elle called in a sing-song voice.

I nudged her shoulder gently, "Clara, you fell asleep. You've got to wake up now."

"Clara," Elle growled. "Get up now."

Clara moaned as she picked her head up. Fringe in her eyes, she blinked several times before easing her way into an upright position.

"What are you two doing in here so late?" She yawned.

"Saving your arse," barked Elle.

I spoke calmly not wanting to create any more panic. "It's hours after curfew, Elle and I had to break in, to get you and Albus out of here."

"So get up," Elle growled, "Now."

Clara's large dark eyes grew wide and clear, "Oh." She stood from the oversized chair, and turned immediately to my sleeping cousin. "We can't just leave him here," She stated plainly.

"Do you know what?" I clapped my hands together. "How about Elle and I keep watch while you wake Albus," I grabbed onto Elle's waist and started to move towards the doors.

Elle clumsily fell into pace with me as I continued to drag her away from the couple.

"Two minutes, Clara." She warned over her shoulder, "And that's being generous!"

"Hush up, Elle - stop shouting." I muttered as we reached the doors.

"All I'm saying is that if she would've listened to me in the first place we would't be here."

I could feel the frustration radiating off of her.

"If Al isn't up in one minute…"

"You'll do what? Tell my mum on me," Albus interjected.

He and Clara joined us as we reset the library doors, removing the twisted hair pin from the Keyhole, locking the charms on the doors back into place.

"Neat trick," He commented. "But why did you abandon your post?"

"I rather not say," I glimpsed down at my shoes.

He shook his head at me, "I thought this was it, Rosie."

"It was a misunderstanding on her part and she's sorting it out - tell your mate to be patient." Elle spoke before I could think of anything to say.

He nodded, "Well I guess I should head down to the infirmary to check on him."

"Good idea," Clara smiled up at him.

"Thanks, Elle, Rose. Have a good night." He then bent down and quickly pressed his lips to Clara's cheek. "I'll talk to you later."

Clara giggled, "Goodnight Albus."

"This is cute, and all, but we've got to start heading back to the commons." Elle interrupted - pulling Clara by the arm.

"Hey, Al," I called after him. "I really am sorry."

…

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!

Let me know what you think!

Please Read and Respond!

Thanks,

xoxo

Ravenclaw_Illusions


	22. Chapter 22: Fuck My Life

Author's Note:

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!

Here is the story summary: I admit that I'm the competitive type. So years ago, when my dad pointed out a certain platinum blonde boy on the train platform, I accepted the challenge to beat him at everything; and succeeded, mind you. We have been in competition ever since. This rivalry has worked for five years – so why did it stop being fun?

Thank you all for your support!

In this chapter, we picked up where we left off. Rose, Clara, and Elle were running back to the Gryffindor common room before they get caught being out after hours.

Please Read and Respond!

Thanks,

xoxo

Ravenclaw_Illusions

…

* * *

By the time we returned to our dormitory, it had been decided that we would put a stopper in the events of the last twenty-four hours, and get some sleep. Elle was particularly fond of the idea. She has stopped speaking as soon as she agreed with the plan. The only time she's ever truly quiet is when she's exhausted … which is not often. Clara just seemed to be pleased with the fact that she would not be interrogated until breakfast. I, however, knew that the few short hours between now and then would be plagued by thoughts - thoughts of brought sadness, embarrassment, and regret - thoughts that I dare not speak aloud.

…

* * *

"Let's go Rose," Elle pulled at my arm. "I'm starving."

Clara stared at me as Elle rushed us into the Great Hall. Her hair perfectly quaffed and not a single hint of the lack of sleep that she had had graced her lovely face. Even Elle appeared to be unusually cleaned up for breakfast on a Sunday.

 _Did the purposely wake up earlier than planned to look adorable for breakfast, while I stand here with a ginger afro - looking as haggard as an old muggle cleaning lady?_

The thought flooded my mind as Elle gently pushed me into a seat at the Gryffindor table. Moving slower than ever before, I grabbed a plate and started to fill it.

Elle glanced further down the table from where we were sitting. She ran a hand through her hair as her eyes flicked from one table to the next.

"Whatever you lost you seem eager to find it," I muttered into my scone.

Elle growled at me. She glared from the corners of her eyes as her head remained forward and alert - searching.

Clara continued to stare at me from across the table. Her large dark eyes were drinking in every pore on my face. The focus of her gaze boiled the ocean of conflict and crashing waves that sloshed within me: an uncontrollable storm thrashing from my toes to my eyelashes.

 _Pull it together Rose!_ I shook my head in hopes to free my ears from the sensation of being waterlogged.

"Something bothering you, Rose?" Clara's scrunched face was already scrutinizing my inner most thoughts.

The words prickled my arms causing some of the many emotions, I was currently feeling, to come spewing out.

"I thought we agreed to save the events over the last twenty-four hours for the R.O.R.." A tide of negativity was pulling me under. "And would you stop bloody staring," I snapped at her.

She immediately retreated beneath her fringe, "I'm sorry. You just seem like something is causing you pain and I was concerned." Clara's voice was barely audible over all the noise in the Great Hall.

Finally tearing her eyes away from the opposite end of the table, Elle took one bite of her toast and a sip of pumpkin juice. She proceeded to wipe her hands on her jeans and cleared her throat.

"Well, I'm done. Let's go." She stood from her place at the table and then gave the two of us prodding nods with her head. "Shall we, ladies?" She motioned to the doors.

I glanced at Clara, she wasn't making eye contact with either of Elle or me - instead her eyes were fixed on the crumbs in her empty plate. Suddenly, the sting of my words from a moment earlier made my heart ache.

 _How did I allow myself to snap at my friend like that? What's wrong with me?_

 _…_

* * *

The walk to the Room of Requirement was completely silent. I was already dreading what discussions were in store for the day.

As soon as we entered the Room of Requirement Elle started talking.

"Alright Rose, spill." She seemed to be oddly comfortable with the idea that she too would have to 'spill' her story.

"Who said that I have to go first?" I challenged her while settling into one of the arm chairs.

"You know," Clara stated quietly. "You're rather ornery this morning."

I sunk further into the cushions of the arm chair. "Well I didn't get any sleep last night," I retorted. "And I'm sorry for barking at you earlier."

Clara smiled, and nodded at me before taking a seat in the other big chair.

Elle was sprawled out on the sofa, one arm hanging off the edge. It dangled almost to the floor; her finger tips nearly grazing the carpet.

A wicked little smile flickered in her eyes.

I tried to breathe as my heart plummeted into my stomach.

"Why couldn't you sleep last night, Rosie?"

I closed my eyes and repressed the urge to sigh in exasperation. "Nice try Elle, but since you are so eager to get things started, I vote that you share first."

"I-second-that," Clara blurted out as soon as I made the suggestion.

Elle's jaw clenched shut, her grey eyes sharp; sending us silent lethal promises.

After a moment of almost complete noiselessness, with the exception of Clara's giggling, Elle huffed, tossed her hair over her shoulder and uttered the word, "fine."

Clara clapped her hands together, as Elle sat up on the sofa.

"After the two of you assured me that you didn't need me to stay at the infirmary I went to the quidditch party."

I observed my best mate tell her story completely flummoxed. Something was off - something was different about her and I couldn't quite identify what exactly had changed.

"So any way, the party grew dull and I was sitting on one of the chairs near the fire, when Captain approached me with a bottle of fire whiskey."

My stomach twisted and churned as I tried to focus on what she was saying.

"He held up another bottle and said, 'Want to make things interesting?' I was going to say no, but the party was dead and he had that devious smirk on his face - so I ignored all of my instincts and took the bottle."

I cringed, hiding my face in my hands. None of this sounded like it was leading anywhere near acceptable.

"He made up this game where you pick two people having a conversation in the crowd and you fabricate their conversations between you and your partner. Every time the other person made you laugh you had to drink."

"No wonder you were pissed - he has the same sense of humor as you." I shook my head, trying to contain my judgment on the matter.

Clara chuckled, "So immature and cruel?"

"Hey, I'm absolutely hilarious and you know it, not to mention kind, honest and very mature." Elle stared at Clara as if she has told her she was some sort of bottom feeding slag.

"Only when you want to be; and no one said that you're not funny, we simply described your sense of humor," I intervened. "So any way, you were playing a drinking game." I prompted her to continue her story.

"We both got very drunk and suddenly he had this idea, that we should go to the astronomy tower."

 _Rather romantic spot for James…_

"When we got there we just sort of hung out - as if it was completely normal for us to be there. We talked about quidditch and played two truths and a lie …" Elle paused her eyes distant, however, her face had shown her caution.

"Go on," Clara prodded.

I had never seen her make that face while talking to me or Clara. I knew that expression. She often made it around her mother. "Elle, if you're trying to edit what happened for my benefit, then stop. I want you and Clara to be able to tell me things without it being awkward.

"He kissed me," the words bursted free from her mouth.

"He did," Clara cheered in question.

Elle nodded her head.

"Are you happy?" Was all I could muster.

Calmly she replied, "No."

Clara shrieked, "What?!"

Elle laughed, "I like him, and who he was with me last night."

Clara raised her eyebrows quietly confused by all the contradictions our friend had given us in the last minute.

"So what's the problem?" I spoke on Clara's behalf.

"It wasn't supposed to happen," She simply stated. "I made a strict rule for myself: No dating Hogwarts guys. I mean, my dad bloody works here. Otherwise that it's James - King of the Room of Requirement Rendevous."

"You're crazy," I smiled, shaking my head at her. "First off, be happy that it's your dad that works here and not your mum. Second, we all know that you'd break that rule eventually."

"Plus," Clara added. "Just because it wasn't planned doesn't mean it isn't worth it."

"And it's not like his family will hate you," I said.

As I untucked my hair from behind my ears, Elle spoke to me with a strange look in her eyes.

"Same goes for you, Rose; You do know that right?"

"What are you saying?" I pushed my hair out of my face, and looked to Clara for some clarity.

She merely shrugged at me…

 _Some help you are._

"Rose, listen to me," Elle re-directed my focus. "I know this is not exactly something you want to hear but if you did end up with Scorpius."

I opened my mouth to say something and she held her hand up to stop me.

"Hypothetically; his parents adore you."

"No they don't," I spat out the words.

"Yes, they do." Elle and Clara spoke in unison.

"Where is this coming from?"

"From first year," Elle replied. "Ever since you and Scorpius got into your first fight, and your parents had to come to Hogwarts to meet with McGonagall, the Malfoy's have loved you."

I rolled my eyes, "In what other worldly dimension would the Malfoy's love me? I'm a Weasley for Merlin's sake."

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy love you." Elle repeated for what seemed like the millionth time.

Clara added, "Especially Mr. Malfoy."

I raised an eyebrow at her, _not you too._

"Oh yes, he's just waiting for you two to get together," Elle stated.

Clara nodded.

"You're mad, the both of you - absolutely barking!"

"Rosie, even you have said that they're very nice people and never take his side when the two of you get in trouble." Elle continued to talk as if she were the expert on mine and Scorpius's relationship - _which since she fabricated it in her mind, I guess she is…_ "And don't you always say that Mr. Malfoy always smiles at you in those meetings?"

I drew in a long breath, "Yes, Mr. Malfoy always smiles at me, every time I see him."

"So face it, Rose, the Malfoy's love you, and the would love id you dated their son."

"Elle!" I shouted, not knowing what to do, I just wanted for her to stop talking. "Enough, can we just stop it? I'm confused enough as it is!"

It took a moment, and the looks on both Elle's and Clara's faces, before the words I blurted out finally registered in my head.

"Okay, Rose, I think it's your turn." A gut-wrenchingly wicked smile spread across Elle's face.

"No," I deflected. "It's Clara's turn to share."

Clara shook her head, "There's nothing to share that you don't already know."

"You heard that Rose?" Elle laughed, "Sounds like it's your turn after all."

"You're getting way too much joy out of my suffering, Elle."

"What can I say those who are naturally blessed as individuals, are often plagued with suffering by others." She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Besides, you know I only wish you the best."

Clara giggled, "It just so happens that 'the best', in this case, is your very own rival."

The two of them broke out in hysterical laughter. Clara's face nearly purple as she gasped for breath between giggles. Elle wiped tears from her eyes with the back of her hand, fallen over onto her side she couldn't contain herself.

"Very funny," I gestured to their craziness. "Hilarious; are you done now?"

Clara was the first to get herself together. Elle needed an extra minute.

"Woah," She took a deep breath. "Merlin, Clara, you really took me by surprise that time." Elle sat up straight and wiped her face once more. "Isn't she's hilarious," She turned to me.

"Hysterical," I stated: unamused.

"So what happened after I left you in the infirmary?" Clara asked.

"You mean after you and my cousin abandoned me with Malfoy?"

"Yes," She replied. "What happened?"

"He was surprisingly pleasant." I started to recall our interactions in the infirmary.

"Mmmm, I believe the word you used was 'charming'." Elle interrupted.

Clara's eyes grew five times their regular size, she then turned to Elle and deliciously growled, "No she didn't."

Elle nodded, "Oh yes, she did."

 _Please go on, it's not like I'm sitting right in front of you…_

Clara then sprung from her chair and joined Elle on the sofa across from me.

"What are you gawking at, go on, Rosie, talk." Clara stared at me as if I were the mad-woman.

"Well," I cleared my throat. "It was nice - we actually were getting along. I learned a lot about him."

"And then he accused her of snoring after she passed out for a bit." Elle interjected once again.

"But she does snore," Clara retorted.

"I know," Elle replied. "I told her that."

"So anyway," I raised my voice. "We argued and he brought up that bloody apology letter again."

"What apology letter?!" They asked at the same time.

"Remember when I punched him in the face and our parents were called to another behavior intervention meeting with McGonagall?"

Elle quietly said, "yes."

Clara nodded.

"Part of our punishment was to write apology letters. I wrote mine and he wrote his, but I never read his letter… and he - for some unknown reason, knows that I haven't read it and almost every time we argue he brings it up."

"So why haven't you read his apology letter?" Clara questioned.

"Because it's exactly what he wants."

"Oh, and Merlin forbid you act submissive for just a second," Elle groaned.

Clara held up a hand for Elle to stop. "More importantly, do you still have this letter?"

… _Fuck… My … Life …_

…

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!

Let me know what you think!

Please Read and Respond!

Thanks,

xoxo

Ravenclaw_Illusions


	23. Chapter 23: Return to Sender

Author's Note:

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!

Here is the story summary: I admit that I'm the competitive type. So years ago, when my dad pointed out a certain platinum blonde boy on the train platform, I accepted the challenge to beat him at everything; and succeeded, mind you. We have been in competition ever since. This rivalry has worked for five years – so why did it stop being fun?

Thank you all for your support!

In this chapter, we picked up where we left off. Rose, Clara, and Elle were discussing - confessing, the events over the latest Hogsmeade weekend, as Rose finally reveals to her friends the existence of that unread apology letter from Scorpius. Clara and Elle dig the letter out of hiding and force Rose into reading it. Needless to say this changes everything!

Please Read and Respond!

Thanks,

xoxo

Ravenclaw_Illusions

…

* * *

RECAP:

"So anyway," I raised my voice. "We argued and he brought up that bloody apology letter again."

"What apology letter?!" They asked at the same time.

"Remember when I punched him in the face and our parents were called to another behavior intervention meeting with McGonagall?"

Elle quietly said, "yes."

Clara nodded.

"Part of our punishment was to write apology letters. I wrote mine and he wrote his, but I never read his letter… and he - for some unknown reason, knows that I haven't read it and almost every time we argue he brings it up."

"So why haven't you read his apology letter?" Clara questioned.

"Because it's exactly what he wants."

"Oh, and Merlin forbid you act submissive for just a second," Elle groaned.

Clara held up a hand for Elle to stop. "More importantly, do you still have this letter?"

… _Fuck… My … Life …_

 _…_

* * *

Heart throbbing, breath feint: I watched as Elle rummaged through my trunk. Clara stood there looking over Elle's shoulder and pointing.

"What about under that jumper?" She suggested.

"I already looked there," Elle replied still shoulders deep in my belongings.

Sitting on Elle's bed, I felt as though the whole castle was in Mum's snow globe: that someone shook it to see the 'snow' and glitter fall. My very foundation of existence was being jostled for the pleasure of those around me.

Clara glanced at me, she scratched at her fringe and her face softened; "Please, don't panic, Rosie. You never know; this might be the missing part of the puzzle. Perhaps it will bring clarity to all of the troubles you've been experiencing."

I shook my head as my heart beat faster, "I don't know if I want to know what's in that letter."

Clara's eyebrows raised as she asked, "Do you want us to read it first?"

Before I had a chance to answer Elle's arm shot up from my trunk - scrolled up parchment in her grasp. "Finally," she cheered, "got it!"

I gulped, feeling as if Elle's bed just plummeted to the dungeons. I let out a deep breath and shook my head, then with an outstretched hand I made my decision.

"No, I will read it in the privacy of the Room of Requirement."

"You sure?" Clara questioned softly. Her eyes reaching out hoping to fulfill the role of supportive friend.

"You mean after all this," Elle wildly gestured to my messy think. "We don't get to know what's in it?"

Sliding off of the bed I walked over to her and pried the parchment from her hand. "I will fill you two in when I've finished reading it."

"So why can't you read it here?" Elle's eyebrows scrunched together, as she spoke, what to her was, 'the obvious' action.

"Because," I retorted. "I would like to read it alone to process without you breathing down my neck."

…

* * *

After settling into one of the large cushy arm chairs by the fire I closed my eyes. Focusing on my breath, like waves ebbing on the shoreline, I wondered if this letter would change anything.

Opening my eyes, I exhaled, "Only one way to find out."

I unscrolled the parchment and immediately noticed my name neatly scrawled at the top of the page.

 _Weasley,_

 _I owe you an apology. Please return to sender, as soon as possible._

 _Malfoy_

I crumpled the paper in my fist, "What an arse," I growled.

…

* * *

Leaving the Room of Requirement I was immediately grabbed by the shoulders. Elle's eyes were wide and ablaze as she demanded, "What did it say?"

Still seething, I clenched my jaw. My eyes drifted over to Clara who was a few steps away.

"I tried to hold her off for as long as I could." She apologized.

Elle gripped my shoulder once more - staring at me as if she could rip my head off. "What did it say?"

I moved out of her grasp and stared right back at her, and unraveled the parchment. "Return to sender."

Elle froze, her intense tension in her face slackened. As her lips parted, she blinked at me a few times. She closed her eyes, and pointed down the corridor. "Go," She ordered.

"What?"

"Rose Louise Weasley, you get your arse down to that infirmary and give that prick a piece of your mind."

"Infirmary?"

"Go now, before I do it for you," She threatened.

Not knowing what to do, I looked at Clara.

She nodded, "and give 'im a good smack right in the face."

…

* * *

The walk to the infirmary was a complete blur - if it wasn't for the fact that I knew that apparition was impossible inside the castle grounds, I would've thought I apparated to the large double doors.

I pushed both doors open and flew through the aisles of cots knowing exactly where he'd be. Surprisingly, there was no one else in there - not even the nurse was there to scold me for the abrupt intrusion.

No longer in his cot, he was sitting up in the chair beside it - a journal in his left hand, a quill in his right. Eyes rose over the edge of his page grazing over me, he closed the book and stashed his writing on the bedside table. Leaning back in the chair, he crossed his arms over his chest, and offered me a smug grin.

I threw the wrinkled parchment that was still gripped in my hand in his face. "Return to sender?!" I shrieked. "Return to bloody sender?! You drove me absolutely insane all this time over two bloody sentences!"

He laughed, his calm utterly infuriating.

"And now you're laughing at me, me," I grasped my chested. "When you're the one …"

Suddenly, I was pulled by my waist, and pushed against a strong chest - a mouth pressed against mine. After a small blissfully ignorant moment, my brain finally caught up.

I tried to pull away but the grip around my waist was too strong. So I pushed him forward, and slapped his face.

His platinum blonde hair fell into his eyes, as he stepped back towards the chair he was previously sitting on.

I stood there lost … stuck like a stalled car, unable to start - unable to think.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "Here, take it."

… Nothing...

"Rose."

He nudged my elbow and I snapped out of it.

"Take it," he held out an envelope. "Go on," He waved it in his outstretched hand. "It's yours."

I shook my head, "I don't understand."

He smiled, "It's your real apology letter."

I snatched the envelope out of his hand and ran.

…

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!

Let me know what you think!

Please Read and Respond!

Thanks,

xoxo

Ravenclaw_Illusions


	24. Chapter 24:The Romance in Rivalry

Author's Note:

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!

Here is the story summary: I admit that I'm the competitive type. So years ago, when my dad pointed out a certain platinum blonde boy on the train platform, I accepted the challenge to beat him at everything; and succeeded, mind you. We have been in competition ever since. This rivalry has worked for five years – so why did it stop being fun?

Thank you all for your support!

Sorry for the fake out!

In this chapter, we picked up where we left off. Rose confronted Scorpius about the two sentenced apology letter, they had a MOMENT, and then it was revealed that it wasn't the note at all, and Scorpius gives her the real envelope containing an apology letter that is much more than two sentences. Needless to say this changes everything!

Please Read and Respond!

Thanks,

xoxo

Ravenclaw_Illusions

…

* * *

My hands shook as I opened the envelope, a crisp piece of parchment slid out - a firm crease across the center. I unfolded the letter and immediately noticed my first name at the top of the page.

 _Rose,_

 _I don't know how we got this way. Honestly, Rose, I've always been found of you. From the first time I saw you at Kings Cross, I knew that you were different. Between your wild curls, the way you smiled as your mum fussed over your uniform, it seemed as though I meant to catch that specific moment before boarding the Hogwarts Express. Don't tell Albus, but the real reason I joined your compartment on the train that year was to be near you. That slight wrinkle of your nose, and sharp wit in your gaze, proved that regardless of my house, or last name, I would spend my time at Hogwarts gaining your attention._

 _Needless to say, I was eleven and an idiot. Somehow, my plan to prove myself to you ignited both our competitive sides. Somehow, over the years that mixture of harmless competition, and poorly executed flirting (on my part) transformed into a rivalry that I never wanted. For that, I'm truly sorry._

 _I know what you're thinking, 'Malfoy has finally lost it,' right? No, the truth is I lost myself in our rivalry. I knew that if I were to bow out that you would lose respect for me. Rose Weasley would never allow forfeit, nor appreciate a victory being handed to her. I really admire that about you._

 _I regret allowing myself to lose sight of why this rivalry started in the first place. If I could erase every insult, glare, or shove, I would. However, your acceptance of my deepest apologies would do just fine._

 _Lastly, I must confess that I've wanted to tell you all of this many times in last year. Every time, I've let my cowardice get the best of me. I know it may be strange, and difficult, for you to accept the romance behind the rivalry but if by any chance you can, let me know. Please understand that no two students at this school are more appropriately matched than the two of us. After all, we are tied first in our class for a reason._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Scorpius_

I read the letter over and over again.

 _No wonder he was so obnoxiously anxious for me to read this…_

 _No wonder he was so hurt that I didn't for all this time._

"What a jerk," the words came tumbling out of my mouth.

My hand ghosted it's way to my lips, and my mind wandered back to the infirmary… The feel of being enveloped in his sturdy frame, the jolt of lightning rushing through me as his mouth embraced mine.

I shook my head. "No, absolutely not."

I stood from the chair by the fire and began to pace the Room of Requirement.

"No, no, no, no … No!"

I hated to admit it but, even with his words flooding my mind, it all somehow made sense.

"Bloody blonde haired bastard!"

My judgement, his feelings, the feud, competition - 'rivalry' as he so aptly put it.

"Slytherin prat," I muttered, as I slowed my pace.

Sitting back in the chair I growled, pushing my hair from my eyes.

This damned letter suddenly brought light to the fact that this person I have loathed since that day on the platform, knows more about me than most people I know.

 _My friends were right…_

I sat up straight, "My friends were right."

I slumped back into the cushions of the arm chair. "Oh Merlin," I groaned. "My friends were right."

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I dragged my hands down the sides of my face. I slumped even further down in the chair and then slid off the edge and onto the floor.

"Typical Malfoy," I spat. "Tricking me with a fake letter, and then presenting the actual letter as an apology - that not only made me rethink my entire time at Hogwarts, but would make me admit that my lunatic friends were right and I was wrong." I shook my head as a smile crept onto my face. "I hate being wrong." I laughed, "This could've only happened to me."

…

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!

Let me know what you think!

Please Read and Respond!

Thanks,

xoxo

Ravenclaw_Illusions


	25. Chapter 25: Please, Think About It

Author's Note:

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!

Here is the story summary: I admit that I'm the competitive type. So years ago, when my dad pointed out a certain platinum blonde boy on the train platform, I accepted the challenge to beat him at everything; and succeeded, mind you. We have been in competition ever since. This rivalry has worked for five years – so why did it stop being fun?

Thank you all for your support!

In this chapter, Rose is dealing with the apology/love confession that Scorpius gave her. She hasn't really discussed the note or reacted in any way. This time choosing to make her mind up without influence from her loved ones - Rose is toying with the idea of, to quote Scorpius's letter, 'the romance behind the rivalry'. Will she make a decision? Let's find out.

Please Read and Respond!

Thanks,

xoxo

Ravenclaw_Illusions

…

* * *

 **RECAP:**

 _Rose,_

 _I don't know how we got this way. Honestly, Rose, I've always been found of you. From the first time I saw you at Kings Cross, I knew that you were different. Between your wild curls, the way you smiled as your mum fussed over your uniform, it seemed as though I meant to catch that specific moment before boarding the Hogwarts Express. Don't tell Albus, but the real reason I joined your compartment on the train that year was to be near you. That slight wrinkle of your nose, and sharp wit in your gaze, proved that regardless of my house, or last name, I would spend my time at Hogwarts gaining your attention._

 _Needless to say, I was eleven and an idiot. Somehow, my plan to prove myself to you ignited both our competitive sides. Somehow, over the years that mixture of harmless competition, and poorly executed flirting (on my part) transformed into a rivalry that I never wanted. For that, I'm truly sorry._

 _I know what you're thinking, 'Malfoy has finally lost it,' right? No, the truth is I lost myself in our rivalry. I knew that if I were to bow out that you would lose respect for me. Rose Weasley would never allow forfeit, nor appreciate a victory being handed to her. I really admire that about you._

 _I regret allowing myself to lose sight of why this rivalry started in the first place. If I could erase every insult, glare, or shove, I would. However, your acceptance of my deepest apologies would do just fine._

 _Lastly, I must confess that I've wanted to tell you all of this many times in the last year. Every time, I've let my cowardice get the best of me. I know it may be strange, and difficult, for you to accept the romance behind the rivalry but if by any chance you can, let me know. Please understand that no two students at this school are more appropriately matched than the two of us. After all, we are tied first in our class for a reason._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Scorpius_

…

* * *

From the moment I read the letter, I knew…

I scrawled the words into the lined paper of my journal. Still processing the words that Malfoy wrote to me, I decided not to talk about it. For the first time, since my dad pointed him out on platform 9 3/4; I would form my own opinion before opening my mouth.

Closing my eyes, I placed my quill down on the top of my study table. Imagining the events that led up to this - picturing his silver blonde hair, calm grey eyes and crooked smile. The vulnerability pouring out of him in those fleeting moments between stares of indifference - the magnetic feeling of being in his grasp. The way his mouth on mine quieted my rambling mind.

Opening my eyes, I felt the memory of that moment. I had never experienced a kiss like that…And part of me hated that I pushed him away the way that I did.

…

* * *

 **POTIONS CLASS:**

"How about we go for a fly around the pitch during our free period?"

The words seemed to ricochet off of my head, and around the hallway, getting lost amongst the bustling crowd of students.

"That's a great idea, Elle."

My gaze quickly scanned through all of the people passing by - searching for all the answers, as if they'd appear smeared across the walls in drippy red ink. I inhaled deeply, closing my eyes - I visualized what the message would be - what sloppy words would be spelled out for all to see in the purpose of providing a sense of finality about everything.

"Rose," My eyes immediately opened to the sensation of being elbowed in the side by Eleanor.

I blinked a few times, briefly catching a silver-eyed Slytherin give a shrug of a coy smile, as he awkwardly scratched at the back of his neck. He avoided eye contact while making his way into the classroom.

"Rose Louise Weasley," Elle's stern and gruff voice dragged me out of my introspection.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" I apologized.

She cleared her throat with her hand at her chest. "I said, we should head out to the pitch free period." Elle wrapped her arm around Clara's shoulders. "See if we can finally get this one on a broom stick."

Clara's oblivious smile instantly retreated. "Get me on a what now?" Her eyebrows scrunched as she offered Elle a scathing glare.

I laughed, "If she's flying the pitch then I am definitely in for a few laps free period."

Elle let go of her hold on Clara and joyously settled it. "I guess that means you're spending free period air bourn." She proceeded to prowl into the the potion dungeon with a wickedly satisfied expression on her face.

Shoulders slumped, eyes cast downward, Clara stood in the hallway - completely stuck.

"Cheer up, Clara. It'll be fine." I attempted to reassure her.

"Oh shut it, Rose," She snapped. "This is all in efforts to make you feel better and now you bloody roped me into this whole preposterous situation." Clara marched into the classroom without so much as a glance.

Pressing my back against the cool stone wall, I rubbed my temples, and looked up at the ceiling. Silently begging for the bricks to shout out at me - for that much needed crimson writing on the wall telling me what to do.

Never in my life did I wish more for my mother's unwarranted advice.

…

* * *

Entering the potions dungeon, I attempted to keep my posture tall - not that I was anywhere near the definition of the word 'tall'. However, it was a phrase my mother always told me when I was feeling sad, or small. I breezed through the classroom to my desk, as if each step was filled with purpose.

He stood when I approached our brewing station. I nodded my head, and sat beside him, placing my books on the table.

"Good morning, Rose." The words fell from his lips in a soft tumbling tone.

Feeling the heat of the dreaded 'Weasley Red' splash across my face like a raging tide, I untucked my hair from behind my ears. I nodded, not knowing what to say - not knowing how to act.

I froze for just a moment, as did the rest of the world: Scorpius Calm-cool-and-collected Malfoy was bright pink in the face, eyes focused on the notes scribbled on the blackboard. Without taking his eyes off the board, he then placed his hand over mine, and gave my palm a gently squeeze.

Fixated on what was happening, I continued to stare at his flushed face.

"Please." He uttered the words almost inaudibly. "Think about it."

…

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!

Let me know what you think!

Please Read and Respond!

Thanks,

xoxo

Ravenclaw_Illusions


End file.
